Let's Play Revenge
by Gao Yun Yun
Summary: There are two sides to every story, a Hero and a Villain. Soon, another book will open, another story will be told, and Sora will realize that his shadow has a name, and she's closer to him then he ever imagined. Discontinued.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Nope.

Please enjoy my fic. That's all I have to say. And, if you can, in some way, do something to where I know you're intrested in this fic, wether it be messaging me or Reading and Reviewing. It will be greatly appreciated.

**

* * *

**

**Let's Play Revenge**

_By: Kingdom.Tourniquet.13_

_"Sora! Siria! Don't you two get into any trouble, understand? Be sure to be home before dinner, allright?" A chuckle and a giggle. Two figures running out of the doorway to a simple Two-Story House. "We will!" "I'll make sure Sora's careful!" A knowing look, a smile. With that, the two children closed the door to their house, the young Girl struggling to keep up with the excited boy. "Hey! Wait up for me!" She called out, her rose-colored sundress brushing against the shins of her legs as she ran. The young girl frowned as her companion ran far ahead of her, almost as if he hadn't heard her call. "Wait Up!" She called out once more. It was useless. Soon the dirt turned to sand, and the girl found her body slowley shutting down, her heart-beat suddenly growing loud. Her stride turned into a walk as her world began to sway side to side dizzyingly, her eyes growing hazy. "W...Wait.." _

_Nothing seemed diffrent to Sora as he jumped into his boat, grabbing his oars and paddling off. Nothing seemed out of the ordinairy as the Young Girl's body fell limp, the sand envoloping her small body. "S...So...ra.." The word that was aimed towards a shout became nothing more then a strained whisper as her heartbeat slowed, her eye-lids growing heavy. Everything in the girl's sight changed--blues and yellows turned to crimsons, crimsons turned to black and white, black and white to only black. Sora happily paddled on, unaware of the scene behind him. He didn't look back to see if his companion was allright. He didn't hear as, with her last breath, the child whispered his name into the air. He just paddled on, excited to begin his day among the people he called Friends. _

_"Siria...Siria...Siria!"_

"Siria!"


	2. Encounter

Uh..sorry. Not the best first chapter..I honestly dislike it, but hey, with someone who dosen't know how to stop calling me during my moments of pure inspiration, what do you expect? Anyway, I am nothing but a humble Fanfiction Writer, so I am very flattered at how quickley this story gained attention. So please, bear with me until the Chapters stop stinking so much...

* * *

_**Chapter 1-- Encounter**_

_Why? Why did you...?_

"Heh-Loooh! Earth to Siria!" The girl in question blinked, watching as a hand waved itself in front of her face, finding herself laying on the beach, the sound of waves hitting her ears. Her blue eyes locked onto the face of Hiro, her midnight black haired, green eyed companion. He frowned a bit, sitting beside Siria. "You've been acting kinda weird lately, you know that?" A small smirk found it's way onto his lips as he looked away. "Well, weirder then usual." "Hey!!" Siria shot straight up, her lightly-colored brown hair falling at the sides of her face. Hiro laughed, a wide smile on his face. "You know I was kidding!" He exclaimed, his gaze turning to the waves. "So..what were you dreaming about? You look like death." Siria frowned, not enjoying her quick wake up call. She watched the waves crawl onto the beach and fall back, dazed for a short while.

"..That's what it felt like! I coulden't move, I coulden't breath--" Her voice grew a bit excited as rememered the dream, chills running up her spine. "But...that's all it was: A dream...right?" She looked to her companion for an answer. Hiro shrugged his shoulders, a thoughtful look on his face. "Must've been some dream...But, on a happier note!!" He smiled once more, showing everyone of his teeth. "Summer Vacation's Tommorow! Which meeeeeaaans.." "No school, No work, No nothing!" The two friends looked at one another, both smiling widely. "Can't wait!" Siria looked out to the sky, which was begining to be painted with oranges and yellows. "Looks like we won't have to. I promised my mom I'd be home before Dinner, so.." She pushed herself onto her feet, rocking back and forth a bit on her shoes which were a size too big for her. "Yeah, I know. Tell you're Mom I said Hi! She makes the best cookies!" Hiro received a tiresome look from his companion at this, but shrugged it off. He watched as his Best Friend turned around, waving at him. "See ya tommorow!" She exclaimed, her steady walking pace turning into a run.

(A short while later)

The walk from the Beach to the Town wasn't a long one. But it meant walking through the forest, and when doing so alone, often got people creeped out. Before, Siria had found the Forest to be a comforting place, especially when she was alone. But now... She sighed and shook her head, wishing she could do the same to the odd feeling that had been looming around her since that dream. Trying to rid herself of the goosebumps that had suddenly appeared, Siria rubbed her arms, frowning. Her head whipped to the side at the sound of rustling, peering into the shadows of the Forest. _There's nothing here, Siria, just you..calm down. _She mentally scolded herself, laughing at her own jumpiness. But she had a good reason for that, for the simple fact that she _wasn't_ alone.

Continuing on, it had taken her a while to notice the figure clothed in nothing but black struggling to exit the maze of grass and trees. The Forest was silenced as boots hit dirt, Siria's footsteps stoping dead. Loosing her ability to move, or speak for that matter, Siria just stood there, staring at the New Figure. Just by their body build she could tell it had to have been a male, clothed in a black cloak with the hood pulled tightly over their face. Her companion, however, kept his eyes glued to the girl's face, not beliving what he was seeing. "No way.." He breathed, a tornado of emotions entering his body. He watched as Siria's eyes grew wide, a small, pained noise drifting from her throat.

_"Do you remember what you're home was like?" "Whoever wins gets to share a Paopu fruit with Kai--" "What happened to my home? My island?!" "Keyblade."_

The voices were too much for her to handle. Siria's hands flew to her head as, with each word, the voices grew louder and louder, turning into shouts.

_"I'm not afraid of the darkness." "Kingdom Hearts!!!" "To find is to lose, and to lose is to find." "His heart." "So--" "I'll come back to you! I promise!!"_

Everything grew dark as she fell to her knees, visions and voices cramming her mind. With one quick, simple sound, Siria's body fell limp.


	3. 2 The Pieces fall into place

So sorry it took me so long to update. It's just that I..I..I've been so wrapped up in beating a game called _Xenosaga_ that I became a bit..obsessed..with it after a while. But never fear, I've finally got the second volume of Chain of Memories!! (Holds up book like it's the Holy Grail)

Audience: ...(cough cough)

Ok, a couple of notes before we begin:

1. The ending of this chap is a spoiler of sorts. Or, at least, I think it is... 2. Whenever you see the names "May" or "Mrs. Hikari", this is referring to Siria's Mother. And 3, Just so you know, in this fic, "Dumb" has two meanings- one, stupid, and two, immune. You'll know what I'm talking about when you read the sentance...So, enjoy.

* * *

_Chapter 2--The Pieces fall into place._

_A dream...that's all it was.._

It was morning, and a dazed Siria stared up at her hand, finally giving up on trying to make sense of what happened the day before. _But...who... _Pushing herself into a sitting position on her blue-blanketed bed, Siria glanced up at the window that rested over her bed. The sun was shining brightly, birds sang songs happily, and as usual, the sky was the bluest color you could imagine. It was strange to realize that, despite the happiness that surronded her, a certain 14 year old had felt relativley depressed since waking up. _Why does it feel like something's missing? _A hand rested on her chest, right above where her heart was located. It was a weird feeling, like the loss of a loved one who had passed many years ago. "Siria! Are you up? Breakfest's ready!" Her Mother's voice drifted from downstairs, making Siria jump a bit. "Coming!!"

* * *

"...I've seen her." Two figures sat in a white room somewhere in Castle Oblivion, the silence that surronded them finally broken. The occasional clicking of Chess Pieces moving would be heard, along with the shuffling of leather. A certain Firey Red-head peered down at the Chess Board in front of him, obviousley in the loosing position. Not like he cared, though. Axel never really liked Chess as it was, so if he lost, it woulden't hurt his Ego all that much. "Is that so?" A cool, almost monotone voice asked, followed by the movement of a chess piece. Axel looked up and examined the face of his companion. It was a woman who appeared to be just a few years older then himself. Someone could have easily mistaked her for a member of Orginization 13- if it weren't for her ridiculousley dark red-colored cloak.

Her coal black hair was tied up in a loose ponytail, letting many strands fall into her face everytime she leaned forward. Her Grey eyes seemed to be cold as ice, and just as lifeless. A pair of small, black glasses rested on her nose, threatning to fall of at any second. Alltogether, she was probably what someone would expect a female from an Orginization full of Nobodies to look like.

"...And?" The woman asked, watching as Axel made his own move. A careless one, at that. "I hate to say it, but you were right. Her eyes are the same as His. Same color, Same weird look in 'em. If I didn't know better, I'd say someone made an exact copy of His and pasted them onto her face." The Pyro replied. "You still gonna go through with the plan?" "Of course. Namine's in the middle of sorting out Siria's memories as we speak. The Card's been made, May is rallying up as many heartless as she can, and thanks to my Charm and Vexen's utter hoplessness, I've persuaded him to throw in a little surprise for our dear Princess." The woman peered up at Axel, a small smirk on her face. "And I trust Marluxia and Larxene are..?" "Still dumb to you're little scheme. I'd be a bit more careful if I were you, Liadain. If those two catch wind of this thing, Marluxia won't hesitate to chop you're head off. Neither of them like you that much, anyway." The woman called Liadain laughed, leaning back in her seat. "Oh, _es tu_, Axel? I could care less what the Master of this Forsaken castle thinks of me. As long as I'm in the Superior's good will, I'm practically immortal. I don't see how it's any of their buisness, anyway." She added with a spiteful sound in her voice. "I'm just sayin', if you get caught don't expect me to help you out. The second someone realizes what's happening, you're a stranger to me."

Liadain smirked at this, taking out yet another one of Axel's pieces. The battlefield was on intresting one- Liadain's Queen sitting directly in front of Axel's King, a pawn on either side of both pieces. "You know, they say that Chess can predict future Confrontations..."


	4. 3 The Beggining

Agh! 10:53 PM, and on a school night, too! Yeah, I'm a baaaad person...

So, I don't really have any author's notes for this chapter...other then that, soon, a Character will appear in this fic. I don't own this Character, rather that a good friend of mine, _Orginization.13.Tears_ owns her. To be honest, the Character will be a rather Minor one when it comes to the story in full, but for the Chapters that she appears in, she'll be a relativley Major character. Oh, and, just to say, the second part of this chapter is kind of Random. Ah, I just wanted to post that scene up as soon as possible...So, as always, enjoy.

* * *

_Chapter 3--The Beggining_

"So, what're we gonna do? We have all the time in the world now that summer's started!" Siria exclaimed happily, resting on one of her favorite spots on the whole island. It was a small, circular island that had been seperated from the beach for a long time. Now, a wooden bridge connected the island to the 'secret' beach, though out of everyone who came to the beach (most were children and teens, the adults had better things to do then try and find the secret path that lead to the beach) usually only Siria and Hiro used it. A small diving board that was never used was Siria's favriote part- it was far out enough to where you could sit over the water. Hiro enjoyed leaning or sitting against the single tree, however.

"I dunno." Hiro replied simply, looking over at Siria. "What're you doing, anyway?" The younger girl had been sitting there the whole time, fiddling around with something she held in her hands. She looked up at him and smiled. "It's a Munny Holder for this summer! I thought we could use it, just in case." She replied, returning to her craft. "Good idea. Knowing you and how badly you handle you're Munny..." "Hey!" To show her objection at this, Siria blew a rasberry at Hiro, receiving a laugh in return. A short while of silence later, Siria frowned and looked up from her Project, staring out into the sky. "Hey, Hiro..." "Hmm?" "...It's always been you and me here, right? Besides everyone else?" Hiro looked back over at his companion, a confused look on his face. "Well, yeah, I guess so. Why?" He asked watching as Siria swung her legs back and forth gently. After a while, she shook her head. "Never mind. It's weird." "Oh, come on! You can tell me!" The Brunette looked over at her companion, hesitant. "Well..I keep on remembering other people. Their faces, their voices..." Hiro was intrested by now, and sat up straight. "Really? Who?" "Well...two boys. One always had some kind of ball, and the other always had a wooden sword in his hand. And a girl, I think she wore something yellow alot. And three others, but...they're all kind of fuzzy. I get a warm feeling everytime I think about those three." Siria explained, casting a thoughtful look over at Hiro once she was done. Hiro nodded his head side to side, obviousley thinking hard.

"Hmm...you sure you didn't make them up? 'Cause..I've never seen anyone like that here." Siria let out a tired sound as she looked away. "Told you it was weird!" She whined. Hiro smiled and stood up, stretching a bit as he did so. "Oh well. I'm sure the feeling will go away soon." "Yeaah..."

* * *

Meanwhile, far, far away from the two best friends, a certain Hero's footsteps fell dead as he stopped in his tracks, his eyes growing wide. A weird feeling pierced through his heart, and Sora automatically placed a fist over the area where his heart was located. "Sora?" Donald peered up at Sora, a worried look on his face. "Are you allright? You don't look so good!" Goofy exclaimed, examaning the now pale face of his human companion. "...H-Huh?" Sora blinked and turned to look back at his friends. He smiled one of his 'don't-worry' smiles and opened his mouth to say something, only to be cut off. "I woulden't worry too much. You're Hero will be fine...I think." In one strange movement, the three turned to look at their new company. The first thing they noticed was the cloak- a dark shade of crimson being it's only color. The Hood was pulled up and over the figure's head, revealing only the person's lower face.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Donald squacked. "Oh, calm down. I only probed his heart. Child's play, really. But, seeing how that was my First time, I can't assure you I did everything right..." The figure, who's voice proved her to be a woman, replied carelessly. Donald coulden't belive what he was hearing. "Are you a part of the Orginization?" Sora asked, taking a step forward. "Well, I suppose you could say that. I'm more like a..Buisness Partner, to say. Enough about me, though. I'd get used to that feeling, Hero. I've re-opened the Path." "Path?" The woman held up a gloved hand, shaking her head. "You'll find out soon enough. I'd _love_ to tell you more, but, you see, I must open the other side of the Path." She explained. Both Sora and Donald raised an eyebrow, not sure what to do, while Goofy just stood there, listening closely to the woman's words.

"Until then, I have a Gift." The woman snapped her fingers, a Card appearing in her hand. She smirked as she looked back at the Trio. "Please, don't give me those looks. Unlike the others, I'm not intrested in what you loose in this Castle. Rather, I'm intrested in what you find." Finally used to things like this happening, Sora caught the card as the Woman tossed it in his direction. "I'd use that quickley if I were you. Something's about to happen in that world. And I'm sure you don't want to be there when it happens." The woman nodded in their direction before backing off. "Farewell, Hero." With that, she dissapeared, no trace of her being there other then the card in Sora's hand. The trio looked at one another, unsure of what to do.


	5. Destiny's Force

The wonderful Plot and Inspiration Faeries have granted me with a wonderful gift. Yay.

I don't really have any author's notes besides an apology for how long this chapter is. It's only as long as it is because it's a very...important(??) chapter. Oh, and from now on, I'm planning that most of the chapters will be named after melodies and songs from the Kingdom Hearts Soundtrack. This is the first one.

(Oh, and _Orginization.13.Tears_ aka Kelsie, wait until the next chapter!! I'll try not to make you-know-who too OOC.)

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 4--Destiny's Force_

"Where are we?" After a short argument over wether or not the woman could be trusted, Sora, Donald, and Goofy found themselves in a brand new world. It reminded Sora a bit of a Mix between Destiny Islands and a more Town-ish place. Donald and Goofy looked at Sora, waiting for him to say something. "...Sora??" Donald finally asked. "I've never been here before. I'm sure of it this time." Sora replied, examining the Sceanery once more. "Gawrsh!" Sora and Donald turned around to see Goofy standing in front of an average sized, two story house. The trio stood in silence as they stared at the house. "...I think we're supposed'a go in.." Goofy suggested quietly. Donald and Sora glanced at eachother and walked towards the door of the house, making sure to knock before going inside. After a couple of knocks and complete silence, the three wandered in, Sora first, followed by Donald, who was followed by Goofy. "Hello? Is anyone home? Heh-looo?" Sora called out, receiving yet another moment of silence. It was actually kind of creepy. _This whole world seems silent, _he thought, watching as Donald and Goofy explored the house. _The wind isn't blowing, no sounds, nothing. _

The inside of the house was what anyone would expect- quaint, not too small but not too large, and from the looks of it, home to a Family. "No one's here." Donald said, returning to Sora's side after exploring the kitchen, dining room, and living room. "I think you guys might wanna check this out..!" Once more, Goofy's eagle-eyes caught something as he made his way to the second floor, stopping in front of a group of pictures. "...They must live here." The picutres showed a small family, but most of the pictures were centered around a young girl, no older then Sora himself. In some of the pictures, she was shown standing beside a Black-haired boy, others by herself, and one (the one that caught both Sora and Goofy's eyes the most) with her holding a wooden sword in hand, a huge smile on her face. Her short, brown hair hung in semi-spikey strands, and her blue eyes shone with something that the Keyblade Master found eerily familar. "She has the same necklace as you, Sora!" And then there was that- the necklace that hung around her neck in every single picture. It was a crown on a chain, an exact replica of the one around Sora's neck."It's just a coincedence!" Donald retorted impatiently. "...Is it because of her? You think that lady brought us here because of the girl in all these pictures?" Sora asked thoughtfully, placing a hand on the crown of his necklace. Donald let out a sigh and tapped his foot. "Coincedence!" He grumbeled, receiving looks from both Sora and Goofy. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Sora examined the picture once more, a strange feeling falling over him.

* * *

"...Here." Hiro blinked as something landed on his lap, surprising him a bit. Picking it up, he frowned as he realized what it was. A red and blue Munny Bag with a Yellow star on both sides. "You keep it." "Allrighty, then." The black-haired boy smiled a bit, tossing the Bag in the air and catching it. "...I hope..it's always like this." He muttered, sitting up straight. Siria smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah. Me too." "We should do something big this summer. Like...build a raft! Remember when we were little? You used to always gush on about how you wanted to Visit other worlds." The two chuckled, remembering the many events clearly. "I'd still like to. I mean, I love the Islands, but..a part of me has always wanted to just jump on a boat and get out of here!" The brunette replied, smiling widely. "Yeah, yeah. We'll start tommorow! Until then, we should head home." The two stood up and smiled at eachother, begging to walk towards the wooden bridge. 

_Don't be afraid._

"What's that?" Hiro blinked as something black squirmed towards them intimdatingly. The black circle grew until it was a small, shadow-colored body. Hiro let out a surprised shout, while Siria simply froze where she was standing, a pair of yellow eyes peering into her's. The Creature jumped towards the two, only to be repelled by Hiro's wooden sword (which he always carried with him). "What IS that thing?!" He shouted, watching as the Creature squirmed a bit. Siria glanced over her shoulder, only to find more of the Creatures moving towards them.

Knowing not what else to do, Siria let out a shout as the creatures sprang towards her, holding up her arms to guard. "...Huh?" She slowley opened her eyes after feeling nothing- only to let out another surprised shout as her eyes landed on the thing resting in her hand. _A...Key? _She thought, gazing at the item.

_Keyblade..._

The name suited it perfectly. It looked like a sword, but, at the same time, it looked like a key. The handle was a Bronze color, while the key-part of it was silver, giving the weapon an old look to it. Siria blinked as she came out of her trance, another creature springing towards her. With a faulty wave of the weapon, the creature dissapeared into nothing. It didn't take long to get rid of the remaining two, and if it weren't for her heart beating so fast, Siria would'eve breathed a sigh of relief. "You okay?" The brunette turned around and nodded her head, glad to see that Hiro was allright. "I don't like this one bit. Come on." He reached to take her hand, to lead her to safety, the weapon in his companion's hand barely affecting him. And then it happened.

The ground shook violently, more and more of the creatures appearing around the beach. Siria struggled to hold onto her balance, only to find herself falling over the side of the bridge. She watched in horror as Hiro shouted her name, holding out his hand as far as possible. But it was too late. "Siria!!!" She didn't even feel her body hit the water-- all she knew was that she was falling, falling through the water, Hiro, and the world above dissapearing.

_Don't be afraid._

_Don't stop._

_It's time for you to start you're journey, too._

_It's you're turn._


	6. A Warrior of Light

Um...so, yeah. I was origanaly planning to just post up the second part of this chapter as it was. But, I figured I should add something. So, I'm sorry for the length and the Quality of this Chapter. I honestly like the beggining, but...:P Oh, and before I forget: This Story will be seperated into many diffrent arcs. We've allready made it past the First Arc- Siria's Arc- and Transitioned into the Second. I'll make sure to put the name of the New Arc everytime I finish a diffrent one. So, as always, enjoy.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 5--A Warrior of the Light: A Girl named Kelia_

_This world is filled with many odd things. You will encounter more then one on you're journey._

_You'll encounter things you never dreamt of seeing, things that will test the limit of you're courage. But remember, you hold something..._

_Something that only one other person has. Never doubt you're importance. After all, you're the one--_

_The one who will--_

_--something important_

_The keyblade's--_

_The Door to Light._

_Now. You'll need a companion for you're journey. Who will it be? ...Ah, yes. She'll do perfectly._

_A warrior of the Light, someone who's sense of right from wrong will help guide you on the right path._

_Siria. Are you ready? _

* * *

It all felt like..some weird dream. Like some bad dream. Yeah, that's what it was. A bad dream. 

Siria let out a weak groan as something pressed against her hand, a weird smell meeting her senses. Her eyes twitched a bit as she attempted to wake herself up, but that proved to be a nice old challenge. The smell intensified as the sound of something sharp hitting the ground echoed. Siria finally opened her eyes, even if it was just a little bit. The only thing she could see was white. "Ugh...What a...bad dream..." She muttered, closing her eyes again, ready to fall back asleep. She didn't hear the annoyed sound coming from the source of the scent. "Ouch!" Something nipped at her wrist, making her shoot up straight, her eyes wide. "Wh--Where am I?" Siria breathed, gazing around her new surrondings. Everything was white-- a white hallway, white walls, and a white ceiling.

"Castle Oblivion."

The Jumpy teen let out a shout and backed up, accidentally ramming against the wall that happened to be standing behind her. Wincing while trying to find the owner of the voice, Siria rubbed the back of her head. "Are you okay?" The voice questioned, finally giving itself away. The owner of the voice was a Girl, who appeared to be the same age as Siria. Her black hair was tied up in a ponytail, and her blue eyes peered at the Confused Islander questioningly. "Uh...yeah. I-I think so.." Siria replied, stumbling a bit as she pushed herself onto her feet. A sad, worried look fell onto her face as she stared down the almost never-ending hall.

"Maybe..it _wasn't_ a dream..." "Hello? How hard did you hit you're head, exactly?" The Girl asked, waving a hand in Siria's face. "S-Sorry..." The girl frowned, the change in the atmosphere making her feel bad. "...I'm Kelia. We're both here, so, might as well look out for eachother." She greeted, offering her hand. Siria took it and smiled softly. "I'm Siria." She looked around her surrondings once more and looked back at Kelia, rubbing the back of her head, embarassed. "So...mind explaining to me where we are again?"


	7. Cats and Rabbits and Cards, OhMy!

_Chapter 6--Cats and Rabbits and Cards, Oh My! Part 1 _**Castle Oblivion Arc**

"--And that's just about all I know about the Castle." Kelia finished, finally complete with her mind-numbingly long Explanation. Siria sat against one of the walls, watching as Kelia rocked absent-mindedly on her heels, her eyes wide. This was crazy. This whole thing was crazy! Falling into the water and magically waking up, safe and sound in a Castle named _Oblivion_ of all things, being found by a hyper-active girl with the strangest ears poking out of her black hair that Siria had ever seen before in her life- what were the chances? The teen pushed herself off of the ground and onto her feet, placing her hands behind her head, smiling.

"Looks like I got myself into some kind of mess, huh?" She exclaimed. Kelia looked over at her companion, frowning softly as she examined Siria. A mental image of the Hero she'd been watching after placed itself beside Siria, arms raised in the same carefree position. Her eyes grew wide at this; it was almost like looking at the same exact person, but so much more diffrent. Siria frowned and tilted her head to the side in a confused way.

"What's wrong?" The black-haired girl was snapped out of her trance and shook her head. "Nothing, it's nothing. You just remind me of someone I know." She replied, only to be distracted once more. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Siria watched as Kelia dug into the pocket of her pants, coming out with a weird, card-resembling thing in her hand. "What's that?"

"This, my friend.." Kelia began, a proud sound in her voice. "Is a Card! Not just any card, it's what you use in Castle Oblivion to get around. Without one of these beauties, we'd be stuck here forever!" Siria gazed at the pointy card, examining the picture that sat in the middle. It was a circular object with an odd pattern covering it, multiple things sticking out of it's surface. "I've been wanting to try it out since I got it!" Siria handed the card back to Kelia, giving her a curious look. "How _did_ you find it?" Kelia's ears twitched slightly at this question. She smiled and rubbed the back of her head nervousley. "Well...let's just say I have good connections."

_Better not make her any more weirded out then she already is with the truth..._

"Anyway!" Kelia turned on her heel, pointing towards the door that sat at the very end of the hallway. "What say you we get going?" Siria nodded her head, still a bit dazed at all of this.

* * *

Siria, who had long since given up on yelling, stumbled to get a grip on things, letting out small "Whoa"'s every now and then. She watched, speechless as Kelia passed her, laughing all the way. The brunette let out a small shout as she began to turn upside down, her arms and legs flailing around wildly. Once more, Kelia passed her, floating happily on her back. "You okay? You don't look so good!" She exclaimed, peering over at her upside-down companion. The two had been slowley floating down for a short while now, and the always-happy Odd-Eared girl had gotten used to the weird feeling faster then Siria, who looked like she was about to see her lunch. Siria's face was beggining to turn red. 

"This is crazy! Where's the solid ground?! How are we floating?!" She shouted, attempting to turn herself right-side up. Siria's wish for solid ground as granted as a checkered floor came into view beneath them, Kelia landing gracefully on her feet. Siria, however...

"Ow..." Kelia looked over at her companion, who was now laying face-first on the ground. Siria slowley pushed herself up, rubbing her now pained neck (pain in the neck..ha..sorry). The two teens gazed at their new location with wide eyes- a colorful, circular room with a hallway leading to somewhere else. Siria was the first to catch sight of the small white rabbit bounding across the room--In clothes. Holding a Pocket watch. Walking on two legs.

A sick look appeared on her face as the Rabbit began to talk, while Kelia watched it as if she'd seen something like this a million times before. "I'm late! I'm late! I'm late for a very important date! Oh, the Queen will have my head this time, for sure!" The Rabbit exclaimed, rushing down the hallway. Siria and Kelia looked at one another, confused at what they just saw.


	8. Cats and Rabbits and Cards, Oh My 2

Ah, lucky number 7. Sorry for how long it took me to update; I've been a bit obsessed with a new book. Now that I've finished it, I'm free to get as much KH inspiration as I need! So, two more Orginization 13 characters are mentioned in this chapter. Both should easily be recognized for those of you who have played Chain of Memories, or read the Manga, or played KH2.

Oh, and, er...not trying to be stubborn or anything, but, uh..I won't be updating until I've getting at _least_ two Reviews. Sorry!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 7--Cats and Rabbits and Cards, Oh My! Part 2_

_"--looked a lot like Sora, doncha think?" "Eh...What're you getting at, Goofy?" "Nothin'...That Island sure was nice, though, a'hyuck!"_

_"I'd rather you not get in my way, Marluxia." "You forget who's the Adminstrator of this Castle, Liadain. You're ignorance is hilarious." "As Hilarious as you're Girlish Personality, sir." "...I'd watch my back if I were you, Liadain! You're on **my** grounds, which means The Superior is nowhere to protect you!" _

A pair of green eyes moved from screen to screen, watching each scene in Castle Oblivion play out. Namine sitting in her room, doodling away with an anxious look on her face, Sora, Donald, and Goofy on their way to the next adventure, Siria and Kelia wandering about Wonderland, Liadain and Marluxia exchanging threats and just plain rude remarks...it was like a TV Show, really. "This..should be one heck of a play to watch."

----------------

Siria stared down at the small door, a frustrated look on her face. "How'd he get so small?" She asked, peering at the door intently. There was no other way out of the room, and the Rabbit was nowhere to be found.

"How did _you_ get so _big_?" The two girls' eyes grew huge, Siria falling backwards in shock.

"You can talk?!" Kelia exclaimed, leaning closer to the Doorknob. "Of course I can." The Doorknob replied, eyeing the two. "Now, excuse me. Or better yet, excuse yourself; I need to get some sleep." "Wait!" Siria watched as her companion leaned further forward. "How do we get small?" "Oh, coulden't you have come up with more original questions? Why don't you try those bottles over there?"

"What bottl-" Siria stopped in mid-sentance as a table popped up a short while behind her, two diffrent-colored bottles appearing on it. She fell onto her back in even more shock, her eyes tired, confused, and about to lose what sanity she had left. Kelia's cool reaction baffled the Girl- she simply glanced back at the table, stood up, and began to walk towards it. _I'm never going to get used to this..am I?, _Siria thought, jumping to her feet and following her companion to the table.

"Which one do we take?" No labels were on the bottles- just a blue stripe on one and an orange on the other. After a short while of silence, Kelia reached for the bottle closest to her, swishing the contents around thoughtfully. "What're you doing?!" She froze in place at her companion's worried shout, just about to drink the contents of the bottle. Kelia gave Siria a questioning look, semi-surprised at the outburst. "Shoulden't we think about this first?" Siria asked, an almost begging sound in her voice. Kelia frowned, a thoughtful look on her face. "...Ok!" Before Siria could say anything, Kelia quickley downed the liquid, shoving the bottle into Siria's hands as she swalloed. The two stared at eachother for a short while- Siria glaring at Kelia, who was waiting patiently for her to drink. No words were exchanged as Siria hesitantly lifted the bottle to her lips, swallowing the contents like it was medicine. Silence.

They hadn't even really felt it happening. Kelia muttered something about feeling weird, Siria shot her companion a scolding look, and the next thing they knew, they were staring up at the table, which was now the size of a skyscraper.

"Woah..." Kelia breathed, looking down at her hands. Siria turned in the direction of the door, her heart skipping a beat as a familar black form danced towards her. She glanced over her shoulder at Kelia, who was still marveling at their sudden height change.

**_Don't be afraid. _**

It all happened in a matter of seconds. Kelia had finally turned around, picking up an odd presence- just in time to see a Keyblade appear in Siria's hand, the Heartless jump towards her, ready to attack- Siria gaining an odd amount of courage, deciding it was time to fight back. With one hit, the Heartless fell backwards, landing heavily on it's back. _A Keyblade, _Kelia watched, baffled, as Siria continued her attack. _Siria of all people... _Obviousley new to her weapon, Siria stumbled slightly as she dealt a final blow, the Heartless dissapearing. The Brown-haired girl turned and smiled widely at her companion, obviousley proud of herself. _Who is she? _"Come on!" Kelia nodded her head grimly, following behind Siria as she rushed towards the Door.


	9. Trial and Disorder

Please R&R.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 8--Trial and (Dis)order_

From that point on, Kelia decided to pay close attention to her new companion. She resembeled _him_ so much; she even acted a little like him! Sure, she was a bit more timid and much more thoughtful, but...

The black-haired girl smirked as she made her way through the dark hole-in-the-wall (long story). This, if nothing else, was going to be fun.

"Court is now in session!" That, along with the sound of a badly-played trumpet, were the first things Siria heard in this new, bright room. Almost everything was grass- the ground, the hedges, even some parts of the wall. Speaking of those creepy walls, it seemed like everything was painted on in this room, even the sky.

"Court?" Siria asked, looking over at Kelia. "This is the weirdest Courtroom _I've_ ever seen." Kelia replied, smiling at her.

"Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts presiding!" Siria let out a sound mixed with confusion and amazement as she spotted the speaker- the very same white rabbit that the two had followed to end up here.

"_She's_ the judge?!" Siria followed Kelia's gaze towards a round, fat woman clothed in a Queen's outfit, hearts covering just about all of the dress. "Judge?" Siria looked from Kelia to the Queen of Hearts, utterly confused. "Who's on trial?"

"You are." The two girls watched as a figure waltzed past them, clothed in a dark-crimson cloak. Kelia's ears twitched slightly at the sudden appearance of the ponytail-ed figure, not enjoying the feeling that came off of her.

_T__hose eyes..._ Siria gulped as she watched the woman make her way to where the Queen was sitting, uneasy. "You two! Present yourself in front of you're Highness NOW!" The Queen of Hearts boomed, making both Siria and Kelia jump. The two scurried towards the stand in front of them obediantly. "What did we do!?" Liadain smirked at Kelia's demand, amused at her sudden anger. "Silence, brat! Before It's off with you're head!" The Queen shot a glare at Kelia, the glare turning into a soft, almost respectful look as she turned to Liadain. "Please continue."

"Thank you, You're Majesty." Liadain broke into a small bow before turning back to the confused teens. "If you really must know, Kelia, you are charged with plotting against the Queen and being an accomplice to the charges against...Siria." She replied, her grey eyes landing on Siria.

"But I didn't do anything!" Siria shouted. "This Court's out of order!" Kelia joined in angrily. Ignoring the girls' shouts, Liadain turned towards The Queen. "You're Majesty, would you like to end this tyrade?" The plump woman nodded her head. "Guilty! Guilty!"

The next string of events happened so quickley, neither of the accused could remember what exactly happened. "GUILTY! Liadain, you know what to do!!" The Queen bellowed, outraged for no reason at all. "Yes, you're Majesty." Liadain smirked and dissapeared, last seen in a running stance. The next thing Kelia knew, she was watching Siria clutch her heart, the burnette stumbling to keep her balance.

Kelia's shouts were too far away; too fuzzy to understand. The only thing she could hear was a voice- that Pale-faced woman's voice.

"You're hearts have finally been connected."


	10. Dawn of Danger

Fwoo! What a troublesome Chapter. Larxene and Marluxia are probably a little OOC, but only because I don't know their personalities as well as I do Axel's. Oh, and, before I forget-

A cookie for my Buddy Kelsie! And a Sora Plushie!Thnx for keeping you're promise! And don't worry; Kelia's head won't be getting chopped off on my watch! XD

* * *

Chapter 9--The Dawn of Danger

"She's _still _here?" Axel opened his eyes and looked up, broken from his thoughts. Larxene walked towards him, a half aggravated look on her face. "What did you expect?" He replied. "With all of Marluxia's ranting, I thought for sure he'd force her out of the Castle." Larxene stopped in front of the Red-head, crossing her arms over her chest. It was obvious Liadain's presence wasn't welcome in the Castle.

"Petal-boy can't do anything when it comes to Liadain. She and the Superior are tight. Until he decides to get rid of her, she'll be milking all of us for whatever she wants." The Savage Nymph's eyes grew wide at the mentioning. "What _does_ she want, anyway?" She questioned out loud. A pair of Green eyes snapped up at this, only one thing read in their owner's expression.

He knew part of the answer to Larxene's question through spending time with Liadain and questioning her every move. It was such a small part that the rest of the answer still remained a puzzle. Axel shrugged his shoulders, not willing to share what he knew. Not willing to put that Brown-haired girl and her new companion in the palm of Larxene's violent, evil hand.

"The only one who knows that is--"

Number 8's sentance was cut off by a slam of a door. "She's spited me for the LAST time!" Marluxia practically roared, stomping into the room. "Speak of the Devil..." Axel muttered, watching as Larxene followed Marluxia. "Hey, calm down, will you?! There's something I think you might wanna see." Marluxia stopped in his tracks and flew around to meet in Larxene's direction.

"I don't have time for you're stupid games, Larxene! Liadain's going to get her end of Venom, and-" The next comment was what really made Axel look up in surprise. "That's just it! I've found a way to see just what Little Miss Nuisance is up to." Larxene and Marluxia looked at eachother for a while, Marluxia thinking this news over. "Perfect. Axel, are you--" Axel was nowhere to be found. He was gone. Marluxia shurgged his shoulders and followed after Larxene.

* * *

Marluxia examined the screens in front of him closely, trying to figure out what it was that Larxene was trying to show him. Each Monitor showed what would be expected- empty hallways, The Hero and his Companions, Namine drawing, etc, etc, etc.

"Anything look out of place to you?" Larxene (starting to get impatient) asked, looking from Marluxia to the screens. Silence. The Scythe-weilder stared at the screens in front of him, not understanding what was going to happen to help him spite Liadain. "What I'm saying is, with these screens, we can watch her every move. That, and-" Larxene turned fully towards the screens. "She's been messing with that screen." She pointed towards a screen high above the rest that was showing nothing but static. "I'm not exactly one to enjoy all this computer crap, but if you type in a certain code, it shows one of the doors." The Savage Nymph explained, bending over the console to begin typing. Marluxia watched, awed at the fact that Larxene was actually using her Brain for once. With one last _click_ of the keyboard, the Staticy screen changed into a bright and colorful scene.

Marluxia's eyes grew huge as he watched the two figures on the screen- both young, both girls. One with black hair and a ponytail- and Ears sticking out of the top of her head, much to his surprise- half-carrying another girl with Brown Hair, and Tanned Skin. "So _this_ is what she's been up to." The Pink-haired man breathed. The two stood in silence for a while until a wicked smirk spread across Marluxia's lips.

"This is better then what I was looking for." He leaned forward, his oh-so-annoying petals starting up again. "You can go, Larxene. I want to...study.. a bit."


	11. Destati

Sorry for the wait! If there is anyone waiting, that is. I have no excuse. But I do have an author's note: I've decided to add a couple of pairings to this story. Don't worry, they'll only be focused on for two or three chapters. Some may surprise you, others may not. The suspense makes the whole story a bit more intresting, right? Now! Can I ask an odd favor of my readers? I'd like a comment on what you think of any OC put into this story so far, just to see what the viewers think. You don't have to if you don't want to! I'll shut up now so you can read. As always, enjoy! (Oh, and, a compliment to whoever can understand exactly who, or _what_ the character introduced into this chapter is.)

* * *

_**Chapter 10-- Destati**_

"There you a-- What're you doing?"

Axel stopped in his tracks, his eyes growing wide at the sight in front of him. Liadain knelt on the floor, her usually gloved hand bare and buried in a mess of silver hair. The Pale woman glanced up at Axel for a second before returning to the figure laying in front of her.

"Exploiting as much as I possibly can out of this castle. May I ask the reason as to why you're gracing me with you're presence?" Liadain asked, completing her comment in a sarcastic tone. Her companion glanced from the Boy to Liadain and Vice-versa before deciding to say something.

"I just thought you'd like to know that Marluxia's found out about our little charade." Liadain smirked as soon as the word 'our' exited Axel's voice box. "So I suppose this means you've accepted loyalty to this project?"

"Loyalty? Of course not. It's just a great way to waste time." The Silver-haired figure twitched slightly where he was laying, though, of course, Liadain payed no mind. Axel, however, watched in intrest, wondering what on earth that lady was doing this time. It was odd to him that the news of Marluxia didn't seem to affect her one bit. _What is she planning? _He thought, becoming uneasy around that smirk.

"Well, Flower-boy will just have to sit back and enjoy the show. We've yet to reach the climax. What fun would it be if-" She glanced down at her bare hand semi-nervousley- "-If he were to stop before we've reached the best part?" With that, she released her grasp from the back of her Victim's head, replacing a greyish-black glove where it belonged. In one quick move, she pushed the Boy onto his back, revealing a face that she'd seen many times before. "So? What's all this about?" Axel questioned uneasily. Liadian's smirk grew as she brushed a strand of silver hair from the teen's face. "He's the newest pawn of our Game. Well, more like a Knight." She took his chin in her cupped hand, moving his head side to side. "Yes..Siria's Knight. Perfect." Liadain gazed down at him the way a Mother would gaze down at her sleeping son, and yet, at the same time, the cold, Lifeless feeling Axel got around the woman never left.

"Do me a favor and give this to Kelia once Siria does what she was sent to do. I think it would be enjoyable to see such a strong Warrior squirm under the weight of her Memories." It was a card. Number 8 gazed down at the pointy object, part of him wondering why on earth it was that weird, greyish-black color Liadain seemed to love so much. Most of the world in the picture seemed to be barren, save for multiple buildings jutting out of the cartoonish circle. In the blink of an eye, Liadain dissapaered, leaving Axel alone with that excuse for a creation. Riku, did Vexen say his name was? The Flaming Red-head scoffed as he glanced at him.

"Lucky. You get treated like you're a prince. And me? I'm just a messenger." With that, he deperated, too, leaving the hallway empty and silent.


	12. Strange Whispers

Hello, everyone. Wow, once more, no reviews. Oh well, as Liadian would say, c'est la vie. As for any LPR News, well, let's see...

I made a slight mistake in the last chapter; I forgot that it's a bit too soon for Siria and Kelia to go to the world. There are at least two more worlds ahead before we can go into that Arc, so. And it's official: Liadain is my most hated character yet.

This chapter is a bit random, mainly because I remembered that our dearest Sora-bora hasn't appeared for a couple of chapters. The next chapter will be _pretty_ long, but only because I wanna do something special for Chapter 13. So, I'll shut up now, and let you read.

* * *

**Chapter 11-- Strange Whispers**

_"Those pictures...back on that island..they remind me of someone..I knew. A long time ago."_

_"Would you like to meet her?"_

Meet her? Sora blinked as he looked around him, wondering what just happened. _It was that lady's voice... _Sora thought, an image of the Crimson-cloaked figure jumping into his thoughts. A shiver ran up his spine as her Monotone voice repeated the words over and over again. _Man, was she creepy..._

"Maybe..we're supposed 'ta remember her!" Goofy suddenly exclaimed, making Sora snap his head in his direction. Donald stopped in his tracks and turned towards his Doggy-companion.

"Who?" The Magician quacked. "The girl in those pictures!" Goofy suddenly turned serious, his brow creasing in the odd way that a Cartoonish Animal's does. "'Ta find is 'ta loose and 'ta loose is 'ta find! Maybe it's like with Namine'!" Donald crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot, an aggravated look on his face. "It was all just a mistake..!" He grumbled, shaking his head. "Did she look familar to you?" Sora asked, his attention turning to his companions. Even Donald stopped and closed his eyes, obviousley searching his memory for the Girl's face. "Uh-uh. Goofy?"

"...I got nothin'! But that Island sure did look familar, a'hyuck!" The two animals turned towards their Human companion. "What about you, Sora?" The 14-year old frowned, thinking as hard as he possibly could. Had he ever seen her face before? That smile? And what about that necklace of her's?

Silence.

"...Same here!" He groaned, his body slumping over in defeat. "But..at least we have something!" He exclaimed hopefully. "Goofy remembers the Island from somewhere, so that's a clue! ..Right?" Each set of eyes darted from one face to another, hoping that one of their companions would have the answer. Sora let out a sigh and placed his hands behind his head in that oh-so-famous pose. "Well, since I remembered Namine, that girl's _gotta_ be from you're memory."

"Maybe she has something to do with the King!" Donald suddenly exclaimed. "Gawrsh..Maybe!"

* * *

Namine shifted uneasily in her seat, blue eyes staring at the now blank piece of paper. That was the last of them...but her job was far from over. The blonde coulden't help but to feel pity for the two of them, and her heart- or, at least the heart she wished she had- sank everytime she realized what she'd been talked into. And now that poor Replica was a part of all of this... Namine clutched the colored pencil she held in her hand, a look of concentration on her face. _Liadain will be upset, but..it's the least I can do. _She thought as she bit her lip. _It won't be much, but... _She placed the pencil on the white paper, releasing her bottom lip, her body becoming a bit more relaxed as her hand moved freely. 

The room was silent as she worked, her wrist moving here and there with each circle and line. Pleased with the end product, Namine smiled softly. _It's up to you now, Kelia._


	13. Cats and Rabbits and Cards, Oh My! Final

_Chapter 12--Cats and Rabbits and Cards, Oh My! 3_

Wonderland was in a state of chaos. Siria let out a small grunt as she found herself being pushed against Kelia's back, her keyblade in hand.

"Why won't they die already?!" Kelia growled as she raised her own keyblade, striking down a Heartless. It dissapeared instantly, but was immediatly replaced by two more heartless. Siria let out a small whimper as her eyes darted from one pair of Black Claws to the next, her brow creased in worry. She could feel her heart beating against the inside of her chest, already sore from the incedent with Liadain.

"Newbie!" The Brunette glanced over her shoulder at Kelia, shifting uneasily where she stood. The warrior sized up each of her opponents, gripping her Keyblade with pure adreniline. "M-my name's _Siria_!" Siria barked as she whacked another Heartless away with her blade. Kelia simply rolled her eyes at this- when it came to fighting, she was practically a master compared to Siria's wobbly legs and unsure approach. "These things obviousley aren't gonna let off anytime soon, so what do you say we run for it?"

"Run?!" Siria coulden't help but to stare at the back of Kelia's head. _Since when was running a battle plan?_ "You got a better idea?!" Kelia met Siria's eyes, an aggravated look painted on her face. The two glared at eachother for quite some time before the voice rang out.

"Running? What a plan. Then again, you can never expect much from a child." In the blink of an eye, every last one of the Heartless dissapeared. Kelia straightened out of her fighting stance, a confused look replacing the glare. Siria, however, held tightly onto her Keyblade, not in the mood to be ambushed again. "Not the most creative, are you? I've seen one too many think of running, and yet, not a one of them ever got away. With their hearts still in tact, that is." The voice chuckled, echoing around the forest. Siria, finally letting down her guard, stood up straight, peering around the forest. She let out a shout as two eyes and a wide, almost scary smile appeared out of thin air. "Well, everyone but the Boy I saw in here a bit earlier, but then again, he was certaintly a fast one. I wonder, is it speed that counts when you're running away? Or is it the speed of the one chasing you that matters?" The Face mused, his smile growing even wider. "But, I suppose that's off topic. If it's running away you wish to do, you have to complete the task ahead of you first." The two girls watched, awed, as the face slowley became surronded by fur, and then a neck, and finally a body and feet. It appeared to be a purple-striped Cat. Kelia's nose twitched slightly at this- being who and what she was, she wasn't exactly the biggest fans of cats. Siria, being Siria, didn't really care that it was a cat- the Talking part was what got her.

"What task?" Kelia asked, frowning.

"What task, you ask? What task is a task, indeed? A task indeed is a Task in need, in need of completion, that is. It's really not you're task as much as it the Skittish Girl's task, you see?" Two pairs of eyes turned on the Brunette, who jumped slightly at the sudden attention. "Skittish?"

"Siria?" The two girls asked at the same time. The Cheshire Cat smiled even wider, showing all of the teeth a normal cat should have and a couple more. "Yes, it's what I've been told. She's got the key, now all you need to do is to find out what you have to do to get out of here." His smile turned into a smirk as he slowley began to dissapear, body part by body part. The forest was silent for quite some time, and just before Kelia was about to open her mouth to comment on how weird the cat was, the Animal in Question re-appeared, lounging lazily on her head.

"Hey!" Siria held in a chuckle, extremly amused by the look on her companion's face. The Cat's ears twitched slightly as his smile dissapeared, a grim look on his face. "I woulden't listen to him if I were you." Kelia and Siria jumped, surprised, as a voice rang out in a sing-song tone. "Something wicked this way comes! Remember this: The Darkness is deep, but Nothingness is Endless!" The Cheshire Cat cackled, his mood suddenly that of a maniac. With that, the Cat dissapeared, all of his weight lifting from Kelia's head.

Seconds later, a diffrent figure appeared, it's arms crossed over it's chest. A black cloak- the same kind as Liadain wore- covered the person's skinny yet tall figure. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Little girls _really_ shoulden't be left all by themselves in a place like this.

"Little!" Siria shouted, not beliving her ears. "You're barely taller then us!"

"Oh. It seems like we have a feisty one on our hands." Though neither of the two could see it, the man smiled beneath the hood that covered his face. In once quick move, he reached up, took the hood and lifted it from his face. Kelia was quick to size up their opponent- he was skinny, so that was a plus for them. His green eyes lit up with something that Siria had never seen before as he looked at her, smiling. "Wanna fight?" Swirls of fire surronded his hands, and soon after, two red and white circular objects replaced the inferno. Axel gripped his Chakrams as he got into his usual fighting pose, enjoying the looks on the girl's faces.

"There's no use in saying no, 'cause I'm afraid I've been ordered to not give you a choice." Kelia's eyes grew wide as she gripped her keyblade. "You were sent by that Creepy Lady, weren't you?!" Axel raised an eyebrow as he looked over at her.

"That's for me to know, and you to forget about. Now!" With that, he raced towards her, twirling his Chakram menacingly as he did so. Kelia raised her keyblade just in time, blocking his attack as she slid backwards a little. _He's strong..stronger then he looks_, she thought uneasily. Axel pushed away from her, turning his attention to a horrified Siria. "Now, let's see what you're little friend can do!" Once again, Number 8 ran at break-neck speed, raising one of his Chakram. Siria's eyes grew huge as she attempted to guard- only to receive a quick swipe to the cheek. She only had seconds to reach up to where she was hit and touch something wet running down her cheek- blood.

"Hey!" The sound of metal hitting metal rang throughout the forest as Kelia's attack was guarded. The three stood there, in an odd pose- one of Axel's Chakram holding back Kelia's Keyblade, the other still aimed towards Siria, a small drop of blood staining the silver.

"...That's **IT**!" The Brunette suddenly growled as she summoned her keyblade. She swung her keyblade in Axel's direction, but was immediatly blocked. "I'm getting so tired of you being the Hero!" Blinded with Fury, Siria began to attack Axel, not thinking about what she was doing. Kelia watched, baffled. "I can protect myself!" The Wolf-girl frowned, deciding to join in the fight. "Well, maybe you should do it a bit more!" Axel raised an eyebrow as he blocked each and every attack.

"I try, but you hog every Heartless that comes at us!" This was insane. "I do _not_!" "You do, too!" "I do NOT!"

This went on for about another 10 minutes, before Axel decided to give up. He dodged yet another of the girl's attacks, retreating as far as away as he could get."What a joke. No wonder liadain told me to go easy on you." He shrugged his shoulders as he pulled a card out of thin air. "Man, is she gonna be dissapointed when she finds out that her princess can't hold a weapon to save her life." Siria glared at him, her anger meeting boiling point. She let out an angry growl as she lifted up her keyblade, pointing it in Axel's direction.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but just wait! I'm gonna get stronger! I'm gonna learn how to use this keyblade! And the next time we meet, you're gonna be sorry!" Kelia stared at her companion, wide-eyed. She could practically feel the determination radiating off of Siria. Axel, however, simply smirked. "Is that so? Well, looks like we have a deal. Can't wait to kick you're butt again." With that, he dissapeared, the card he had been holding dropping to the ground. Kelia, frowning, glanced at Siria, who's galre had fallen.

"I have to get stronger..I have to get strong enough so that...so that I can see Hiro again..." Siria said, obviousley talking to herself. She smiled widely, and Kelia knew that she'd already set a goal for herself. The changeling smiled as she made her way over to the card.

"What do you say we work on that goal of your's while we visit whever this is?"


	14. The Lovelorn Hero

Perfection in the utmost importance.

So, here we go. I was sitting there, thinking 'What world should I do next?' and I threw my hands up in the air, and was like 'Forget it! Let's just do the original world, by gummit!'. Well, I didn't really do _that_, but, y'know... So, here we go. Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 13--The Lovelorn Hero: Kelia's Father?!_

Something didn't feel right.

A pair of Crimson eyes snapped open, staring blankly into the sky. It looked as if those white branches coming off the trees were clawing at the blue of the sky...as if, in order to achieve the beauty, they'd be willing to hurt it.. The crimson-clad figure shot forward into a sitting position, a small grunt escaping his throat. He'd found it. The sound he'd been waiting for- Motorcycles. The man anxiousley placed a hand on the handle of his gun, unsure of what was going to happen next. He listened closely, catching every sound the wind carried to him. And then he heard it.

It was out of place, especially at this time of day, and in this place. It was low, and could barely be heard over the roar of the motorcycles, but it was there, allright- a deep, menacing warning growl that only a member of the dog family could carry out. A sound that only a _Wolf_ could carry out.

Hoping, Praying that the growl wasn't what he thought it was, the man launched into a running pace, going into the direction of the motorcycles. _It can't be.. _

Meanwhile, two figures stood side-by-side, the Human figure shaking, obviousley horrified. The other figure- that of a Silver Wolf- just stood there, teeth bared, her growling growing louder. Three Motorcycles surronded them, each stradeled by a leather-wearing silver-haired figure. The middle one- and the one with the longest hair- had his gun aimed in Siria and Kelia's direction, oddly-colored eyes locked onto the two girls. "Are you sure this is the one?" He asked, taking his eyes off of his prey for only a couple of seconds. The one he was adressing, the youngest of the three, leaned forward on his motorcycle, frowning. "She looks like the description.." He began, scrutinizing Siria's appearance. In one quick movement, he swung his leg over the other side of his motorcycle, marching over to the Brunette. Ignoring Kelia's more threatening growls, he took Siria's chin in his gloved hand, examining her face. He smirked as their eyes locked- he could practically read the fear hidden beneath her blue orbs. "Scared?" The Silver-haired boy chuckled as he released Siria's chin. His hand slid towards handle of the sword resting on his hip. "Well...you should be." Before he could even touch it, however, Kelia let out one last warning growl before darting forward, every single on of her teeth chomping down on The boy's wrist. "Why you-" The next chain of events happened so quickley, it was all a blur.

The Remnant wrestled his wrist from Kelia's grasp, raising it so as to strike her- only to freeze as a single bullet clipped multiple strands of his silver hair off. All eyes turned in the direction where the bullet came from. "Don't touch her." A voice growled, just about as menacing as Kelia's growls. "Dammit!" The boy swore beneath his breath, taking two steps away from the girls. His mood changed as he looked up at his attacker, a smirk plastered on his face. "Well...you get you're way this time.._Old Man_." With one relativley amazing jump, he landed safely on his motorcycle. "Let's go." It only took seconds for the three to ride off, leaving nothing more then a trail of dust behind them. Before Siria could say anything, Kelia returned to her Human form, running towards the dark figure. "Vincent!" Kelia shouted happily, throwing her arms around the skinny figure. Siria, not wanting to be left alone, let out a small shout of surprise and ran over to the two, making sure to keep her distance. 'Vincent', though looking a little shocked, returned the hug, though it was nothing compared to Kelia's glomp. "I'm so glad you're here!" "What were you doing here?"

"Oh! Vincent, this is-" As the two seperated, both pairs of eyes landed on the timid-looking Brunette. Siria met Vincent's gaze- seconds later thrusting her head downwards, staring at Vincent's rather..odd..shoes. Her face turned a deep shade of crimson, and she began to shift uneasily where she was standing. "Vincent, this is Siria! And Siria, this is Vincent."

"Nice to meet you." The two mumbled at the same exact time, in the same tone. Kelia frowned as she bent forward a little, one hand still clinging to Vincent's arm. "Something wrong?" She asked, attempting to meet Siria's gaze. "No! Nothing at all, I mean-" Siria took one nervous step backwards, bowing slightly in apology. "So!" Siria looked up, making sure not to make eye-contact with Vincent. In order to achieve this, she stared at Kelia, her face still red. "H-How do you two know eachother?" She managed to squeak out. Kelia's smile grew even wider as she tugged on a confused Vincent's arm. "V-V here, well! He's my Dad! Isn't that right?"

Vincent- a little annoyed at the old nickname- let out a small grunt, nodding his head once. Unable to control herself, the Timid brunette glanced from Kelia to Vincent's faces, trying to find some connection. _Dad?! Besides the black hair, they don't look anything alike! _She thought, not beliving her ears. And, once again, she found herself locked on Vincent's crimson eyes, and, once again, she let out a small sound, her face growing redder then a tomato's. She took another nervous step backwards, rubbing the back of her neck. "R-Really!"


	15. Laughter and Merriment

sigh Allright, here's the deal: The previous chapter, this one, and a third one were all created in the same night. Ok?

And, allow me to point something else out: Siria does _not_ have a wild, heart-mangling, passionate and oh-so-lust-filled crush on Vincent Valentine. Ok? Ok. Lastly, for those of you who do not know who Vincent Valentine is, be sure to play _Final Fantasy 7: Dirge of Cerberus_. Either that, or say so in you're review. PLEASE REVIEW! FOR THE LOVE OF GAIA!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 14--Laughter and Merriment_

"Siria? Are you sick or something?" Kelia stared at her companion, utterly confused. Why else would her face be as red as it was?

"No!" Siria replied, staring at the ground. Vincent, in hopes of protecting the two girls, had decided to take them back to some place called '7th Heaven'- Kelia seemed almost ecstatic when Vincent told her that was their destination, but Siria was too busy praying there weren't anymore men like Vincent at whatever 7th Heaven was. It wasn't his looks- yes, Siria had to admit, Vincent was quite handsome- and it wasn't the way he carried himself (the stiff way he walked and the almost hollow tone of his voice told her that he was a relativley depressed man). It wasn't even the way he dressed (How on earth could any human being wear a cape and black leather in this kind of heat?). It was his eyes that bothered her the most.

It was like those crimson orbs of his could see into her soul, understand every thought, worry, and sad moment that went through her mind. And _that_ scared her. She and Kelia chattered away, shooting questions at one another and returning with answers. Siria coulden't help but to glance at her companion's eyes. Blue, friendly, and familar. And, well-- just plain _happy_. Siria stared at Vincent's back, frowning a little. She coulden't help but to wonder what her eyes looked like to other people.

* * *

It turns out that 7th Heaven was a Bar, run by a nice woman named Tifa Lockhart. Apparently, she and Vincent met a couple of years ago, and made sure to keep in touch with eachother, at least once a year. Siria and Kelia sat side-by-side on barstools, Siria sucking happily on a tall glass of a sweet-flavored drink. Vincent and Tifa had moved further away from the two, chatting about something that they had guessed they weren't allowed to hear.

"Hey...Siria?" Kelia stared at her now almost empty glass, a half smile, half frown on her face. "Hmmmmm?" Siria moved her eyes in Kelia's direction, too busy with her drink. "Well...about what you said, earlier..when we were fighting Axel?" Kelia began, rocking her dangling legs back and forth. Siria shifted uneasily where she sat, still remembering the words she'd said. "What did you mean when you said that you wanted to get strong enough so you could see Hiro again? Who's Hiro?" Siria nearly chocked on her drink, falling into a coughing fit as she released her straw. Vincent and Tifa glanced over in their direction, worried that the hacks were coming from a dying person. The second she caught her breath, Siria gazed into the smoothie-resembling liquid.

"Well...I can't remember much about what happened before I came here, but..Hiro was a..a good friend of mine." Kelia watched her, intrested in the story. "I'm not sure how long we've known eachother..but we were best friends. He protected me, and I protected him. It was some weird promise we made eachother, without realizing it.." Siria trailed off as she smiled, taking another sip of her drink. Kelia glanced over in Vincent's direction- she understood that kind of promise better then anyone else. "All I know is that when I left my islands, his was the last face I saw. I just need to know if he's allright. I'm _really_ worried about him." Siria said, looking over at Kelia. "I don't know how to explain it, but something tells me that if I don't make it past this Castle, then his face should be the last one I see, too. Y'know?" Kelia nodded her head in agreement, smiling softly.

"How about I get you girls some more drinks?" Tifa asked, making her way behind the bar. Siria smiled widely as she pushed her cup forward. "Yes please!!" Tifa coulden't help to chuckle at the eager look on her patron's face. "Oh. And, Vincent, I hope you know you're paying for the drinks." The black-haired woman called out, smiling. Vincent blinked at her, an annoyed look hidden behind his cape. Kelia burst into a laughing fit at the look on her Father's face, while Siria simply gazed at him, trying to put the pieces of her current puzzle together.

"Hey..Kelia?" Siria looked back at her companion, who was now wiping a tear from her eye. "Yeah?" The brunette shifted uneasily in her seat. "Is..is Vincent..is he really you're father? I mean..y'know?" Kelia's smile grew as she let out a couple of more chuckles. Tifa smiled as she began to wash the dirty cups that had been waiting for her. "Well...not really." Kelia replied, taking a sip from her drink. "That's a story to be told! You see, Siria, A friend and myself caught this little thief stealing some food from our storage. So..one day, we caught her. Vincent heard about her, and they met, and somehow- I don't know the details- but the two got really close really quickley." Tifa explained, smiling as she told the story. Siria smirked at Kelia, a mischevious look on her face.

"You THIEF!!" She exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger in her direction. Kelia, however, simply rubbed the back of her neck, embarassed. "Hey! You gotta do what you gotta do!" In one quick movement, Kelia's hand moved from her neck and slammed onto the bar. "Allright, Siria! If you wanna make sure that you don't get you're butt kicked again the next time you and Axel meet, you have to train!" She hopped onto her feet, a huge smile on her face. "And I'm gonna be you're sensei!" Siria's mouth dropped open as she stared at her companion, Tifa chuckled again, and Vincent, amused, simply smirked.

"No way!!"


	16. Dark intentions

Ok, I decided to give you guys (if anyone's reading this) a break. This Chapter was gonna be waay longer, but I coulden't think of anything good to add.

And, once more, everyone who's actually reading this, please review so I know who's actually intrested in this. Or at least PM me.

* * *

_Chapter 15-- Dark Intentions_

Kadaj scowled as he watched the figure pace back and forth, arms crossed behind their back. "This is a game of chess. And you, my friends, have put us in a position of disadvantage." Liadain stopped in her tracks as she glared at her companions. "Please tell me you've found her, at the absolute least." Kadaj leaned back against the wall behind him, a rebellious smirk on his face.

"Oh, yes. We found you're little...toy...but she had company. It would be nice if you were to tell us that the Wolf-girl had connections with that..Creep of a Gunsman." He spat, each of his words filled with venom.

"We should'eve fought. We could'eve won." Loz grunted, his arms crossed over his chest. "Forgive us. If the Gunsman hadn't apepared, we could'eve achived our mission." Yazoo commented, bowing gracefully in apology. Liadain eyed each of the remnants, a dark look on her face. "...You three...are useless compared to Sephiroth." She commented matter-of-factly. Kadaj let out a small grunt of anger, ready to push himself off of the wall and launch at Liadain. He would'eve done it, too...if it weren't for Yazoo. "Harsh words, but we will be sure to show you we can live up to our deal. We will eliminate the one that vexes you." Yazoo replied, smiling a smile that could win any woman's heart. "..After all..you forget that we _are_ remnants of Sephiroth. His power..his knowledge..his wickedness..with this, we will live up to you're wishes so much easier then you think."

"Is that so?" Liadain smirked as she made her way to Yazoo, empty eyes locking on to her puppet. "...I sense an ego. If you think you're so good..I'll add on another task for you." She straightened up a little, almost towering over the three boys. "Try..to retrive the Power you need. And, Kadaj." Liadain's smirk dropped as she peered over at the youngest remnant.

"I suggest you keep you're opinions of others to yourself. A child shoulden't be saying so many curse words." With that, she dissapeared, leaving the three alone. Yazoo smirked as he glanced at his elder brother. "Don't cry, Loz." It was too late, though, because the second Liadain was gone, Loz broke into heartbroken sobs. "Suck-up.." Kadaj muttered angrily. "Excuse me." Yazoo looked at his younger brother, a glare masking his face. "What was it, exactly, that you were thinking?" "None of you're buisness!" Kadaj snapped.


	17. The Corrupted

Aaaalright! Here's the deal: This whole chapter is in Siria's pov. Yes, amazing, I know. Dont get too used to this, though, because only _special_ chapters will be put in Siria's point of view. (stars in eyes) Yes, and this chapter is very special! Because it was veeeery fun to write! Mwaha!

_Song listened to the most while writing this chappy: **"Simple and Clean, PLANITb Remix"**_

* * *

_Chapter 16-- The Corrupted_

"Siria...you okay?"

I winced as Kelia's voice rang in my ears, waking me up from my daze. _Why..why am I on the ground? _I thought, unable to get my words out vocally. Mainly because of how hard I was breathing, thank you.

"..'m..fine.." I lied, giving my companion a thumbs-up as proof of my 'fine-ness'. I could hear Kelia chuckle as she plopped down on the ground beside me, sitting indian style. "You sure do work hard!" She exclaimed, and I could tell she was smiling. "Y-yeah.." I smiled sadly as I stared up at the sky.

_Our sky used to look like this..do you remember?_

"Hiro...used to say that I..I was one of the most..determined bum he'd ever seen." I huffed, attempting to catch my breath. Kelia let out a little "Oh!" sound- I guess I surprised her again. I closed my eyes, breathing in deeply. Sand and Sweat was all I could smell, and those didn't exactly make for a very good combination. "...I used to wonder...when things got messy..I used to wonder..what it would be like if I were someone else.." I admitted, trying my hardest not to fall asleep. Man, was that a hard thing to do. "...And what did you imagine?" Kelia asked, her voice calmer then usual. I smiled softly as my head lolled to the side. I suppose..I'm falling asleep now.

"...It..definitly wasn't..as bad as it is now..that I _am_..som..ne..iff.." The last thing I can remember hearing before I fell asleep was a sound I'd heard alot since we came here: Kelia laughing.

* * *

..Why the _heck_ am I bouncing? And what's that sound? _Sounds like.._

My eyes snapped open as I woke up, startled. "Motorcycles!" I shouted. I attempted to figure out where I was and the source of the bouncing- and oh, how I wish I didn't. The first thing I saw was a big, black motorcycle coming to halt in front of me. A familar mess of silver hair waved wildly ontop of it, and I tried my hardest not to scream. _It's those boys..! _I thought, horrofied. But, the second thing I saw scared me even more: a crimson red cape.

I could feel the color draining from my face as I turned my head as far as I could, wishing, hoping, _praying _that what I thought was happening wasn't. This is the point in time where I curse my luck the fiery bowels of heck. Because, guess what? It _was_ happening. "P-Put me down!" I shouted, utterly uncomfortable. A grunting sound came from the person carrying me like a sack of potatoes, and they immediatly dashed to the side, the growl of the motorcycle becoming more distant. I let out a shout as I was practically thrown off the shoulder of whoever was carrying me, falling on my butt, unable to keep my balance. Wincing in pain, I glanced up at my 'savior'.

And there he was, in all his glory, pale skin, black hair and all, the man Kelia knew as her adoptive father. My stomach lurched as he stared down at me, leaning slightly on the tree behind him. It was obvious he was attempting to catch his breath- but, for how long was he running? My lower lip began to tremble (as it always did in times like this) and I practically slammed my head downwards, clutching my hair in agony. "This can't be happening! It can't!" I shouted, shaking my head hard enough to throw what brains I had left right out of my ear. Once I was done freaking out, I sat there, staring at my shoes (two sizes too large), still clutching my hair. "..Mr.Vincent?" I whimpered, hoping it was loud enough to where he could hear. "...Hm?"

Ok..he did.

"...What..what just happened?" Silence. I waited patiently for an answer, frozen where I sat. _Is it quiet because he's laughing at me? _Mr. Vincent? Laughing? I released my hair and looked up at him, ever-so-cautiousley. I didn't have to travel far, though, to meet his face- he had sat down, directly across from me. "...The remnants attacked." He answered simply, an amused tone to his voice. I winced as our eyes met, and quickley looked away. "Did you...save me?" I could tell that Vincent looked away, so I took this chance to look at him. "...To put it simply...if I didn't, you'd still be sleeping."


	18. First

Yes, yet another update. Behold! (holds up KH2 Manga like it's--yes, you know it-- the Holy Grail)

Bow to me, ye olde peasents! Oh, and, the "love" talked about in this chapter is not "Boyfriend-Girlfriend" love. It's "Father-daughter" love. Ok? Ok.

* * *

Chapter 17- First

"Get outta here!"

The two remaining Remnants stood, backs straight and feet planted firmly on the ground, even though they were obviousley outnumbered- 4 to 2, to be exact. Yazoo scrutinized his opponents, a distastful look on his face. "Why hurry? My brother will be back with the girl soon..And besides." He paused as the look fell into a smirk. In one quick movement, he pulled out his weapon- a gun by the name of Velvet Nightmare- and aimed it at Kelia. "We have orders that need to be carried out." Following his brother's cue, Loz situated himself into a fighting position.

_The..girl? _Kelia thought uneasily, weilding her Keyblade. The voice of the youngest boy rang in her mind, her eyes growing wide as she put the pieces together. "Why're you guys chasing after her?!" She shouted, taking a step forward. Yazoo's smirk faltered a little as he stared at the black-haired girl. "If you must know...we have no use of her. But...what Liadain wants.." He began, finally getting ready for a fight. "--Liadain gets." Loz grunted, finishing his brother's sentance.

_"Liadain, you know what to do!!"_

Kelia took in a sharp breath, her eyes growing even wider. Her emotions quickley changed as she pointed the tip of her keyblade in Yazoo's direction. "Yeah, well...Vincent's with Siria! He'll protect her from _anything_ you're wimp of a brother throws at them! Even this Liadain lady! I don't care _who_ you are or what you want, but if you hurt the people that I care about, I swear, you'll _**never **_be able to hurt someone else _**ever again!!**_" She growled, a look on her face that would make even the strongest of warriors wet their pants. Yazoo acknowledged this, and met her look with a wicked smirk. "Hollow Threats."

* * *

Vincent Valentine scanned the area ahead of him, wanting to make sure he was as aware of his surrondings as possible. Siria, however, spent most of her time attempting to catch up to the man- just one of his long strides was equal to at least 5 of Siria's. She stumbled silently behind him, walking as fast as she could. She fiddled with the crown of her necklace, frowning slightly. The two walked in silence, the same as they had for at least 15 minutes. Siria glanced up at her companion nervousley. "...M-Mr. Vin-"

"Call me Vincent." Siria jumped a little, surprised at her companion's sudden interupption. "O-Oh..Vincent..?" She squeaked, thinking about how weird it was to say his name as if they were friends. Vincent, however, find himself more amused then he had been in quite some time. "Hm?" Siria hesitated as she looked down at her necklace.

"...Do..do you..love Kelia?"

Shocked, Vincent stopped in his tracks, making Siria (who was not paying any attention) slam into his back. The startled teen stared at the mess of crimson in front of her, frozen where she stood. "...Do I.." Vincent began, staring into nothing. Of all the questions to be asked. "..love..her?" Siria just blinked, the feel of the cape slightly brushing her bare ankles not even affecting her.

"..Why?" Vincent grunted, moving his head ever-so-slightly. Coming back to life, Siria took a quick step away from him, her face redder then Vincent's cape. "W-Well..I-I mean..I was j-just wondering.." Siria breathed in deeply and closed her eyes, not beliving what she was about to say. "..What it felt like to have someone that loved you!!" She shouted, clutching her necklace for dear life. The two stood there for a while until Vincent decided to break the silence. "...Orphan?" Siria opened her eyes slightly, looking as if she were about to cry. "..I guess...I am now.." She muttered sadly. Vincent coulden't help but to smirk, ever-so-slightly as he turned to look at the brunette. She was..so timid sometimes. It was welcomed, especially after spending years of dealing with a girl who was never born with a feeling of timidness in her body.

"It's just..seeing you two together...you two seem to be happy. It's almost as if...you two cherish the fact that the other even exsists. And, it's just so hard to actually belive that there's anyone out there who would cherish _my_ exsistince like that.." Siria admitted, glancing up at him. Vincent let out a small, almost chuckling sound as he looked away. "...The same way..I used to think.." With that, he resumed walking, never answering Siria's question. The girl frowned as she stared at him, her eyes wide. _Is that his way of saying we're..alike? _She thought, an odd feeling creeping up her spine.

_It's just that..with every step I take, I seem to forget more and more about the people I called my family. I..I forget what it's like..to be loved...the way Kelia and Vincent love eachother.._

_"Don't give up! You'll find it again, someday! ..I promise!"_

And that, my friends, was the first time she heard _his_ voice.


	19. Sides chosen

So sorry for the sucky chapter titles. I'm far too lazy to get out my KH CD and look for proper Titles.

Another random chappie.

* * *

Chapter 18--Sides chosen, Questions Answered 

May Hikari was not one to have the wool pulled over her eyes. No, May Hikari was, indeed, a very smart woman who could easily grasp any situation. Wandering through Castle Oblivion, the 30-something year old woman attempted to figure out what it was that Liadain wanted with her 'daughter'.

"..Siria.." She whispered, a pained tone to her voice. No, not pained. Because she _coulden't_ feel any pain. May put her hand on her chest, over the exact area where her heart _should_ be. _I can only hope that whoever you're with is taking good care of you..better then I could ever do.._ The woman thought solemly.

"There's still time left." A familar voice rang out, not surprising May whatsoever. "There's nothing I can do." She replied, her voice cold. "How sure of that statement are you?" The voice persisted. May let out a sigh and turned around, locking eyes with her companion.

Marluxia smirked at the empty look on May's face. "Allready giving up hope, I see." He commented, shaking his head in mock-pity. "But I suppose being around Liadain would do that to a person." "You're wasting my time." May snapped.

Marluxia rose an eyebrow, amazed at May's bravery. "Fine. I'll get straight to the point. I know...where you're little Siria is." He explained simply, his smirk growing at the sight of May's surprised look. "I know what she's doing, who she's with, and most importantly, wether or not she's fallen victim to the wickedness that is Liadain." He made his way over to her, stopping just a couple feet away from where she was standing. May just stood there, her darkly-colored eyes wide. "...What do you want?" She practically whispered. Marluxia shrugged his shoulders, putting on an act of innocence.

"Oh, I don't know...you're loyalty?"

* * *

_"Can you feel her presence in you're heart?"_

Sora placed a hand over his heart, that weird feeling radiating from it once more. Instead of stopping in his tracks, this time, he continued walking- it was best to listen to what the voice had to say, or at least he thought so. But, he coulden't help but to wonder: was this 'her' the same as the last one?

_"You felt what she was feeling...her despair. Her lonliness...you wanted those feelings to go away."_

He hesitated, wondering if this was for the best. It was amazing, though, that the voice knew what was going through his mind.

_"Do you remember who you once were?"_

Who he once was? What was that supposed to mean? He'd never been anyone but Sora, for as long as he could remember.

_"Be careful..dark intentions threaten to take you're true identity away from you._

_She will help unlock who you once were. _

_Would you like to meet her?"_

Thinking carefully over the words, Sora hesitated before his answer.

_...Yes._


	20. Fight to the death?

_**Chapter 19--Fight to the death..?**_

She coulden't stop smiling.

Siria walked behind Vincent, her arms behind her back, a small smile plastered onto her face. Why was she so happy? _Oh well_, she thought, STILL smiling, _when you've got a good feeling, you can't deny it, I guess! _In fact, Siria was so happy that, if it weren't for Vincent being with her, the 14-year old would have broke into a rousing song and dance of "If you're Happy and you know it".

Vincent, however, was in his usual mood, though a little bit of worry coursed through it. Those Remnants..who were they after? Was Kelia safe? And why was this sense of foreboding _still_ hanging over him? Broken from his thoughts, Vincent stopped in his tracks as an eeiry feeling smacked into his senses. _Something isn't right.._he thought. The sound of Siria's footsteps had died, and no questions came from the overly-happy girl, wondering why they'd stopped. "Siria?" He called out, turning to look at the girl. There she was, standing silently, her arms at her sides. Perfectly fine. She titled her head to the side, her smile falling. "What's wrong?" She asked. The next thing Vincent saw, if it weren't for his nerves of steel, would have scared him out of his wits.

"Watch out!" He grunted, pulling Cerebus from it's holder. Attempting to figure out what was wrong, Siria began to turn her head- only to stop dead. Her blue eyes grew huge as her breathing stopped, a shadow-colored hand grabbing her head in it's palm. "..Sleep." The Shadow-person whispered, and with that, dissapeared into the ground. "Siria!" Hoping that he didn't have yet another death on his hands, Vincent made his way over to the girl as quickley as possible, her empty eyes closing as she began to fall forward. He coulden't reach her in time- something, he wasn't sure what- pushed him backwards with extreme force, making the man fall back onto the ground.

"Nice to meet you." A voice called out, alerting Vincent that he wasn't alone. Quickley pushing himself to his feet, Vincent clutched his Cerebus. "Vincent Valentine, I presume?" A pair of crimson-colored orbs grew wide as they stared at their companion.

_This is it.. This is where that feeling was coming from.._

A frown crossed the lips of Vincent Valentine's companion, showing off her obvious distaste of what she saw. A shadow-like doppleganger appeared beside her, endless-seeming red-violet eyes just as empty and cold as it's master's. "This is an extermination." The woman known as Liadain stated, her frown deepening.

"And we're the exterminators!" The Doppleganger cackled, it's wicked smile revealing rows of razor-sharp teeth. Taking this as a sign of battle, Vincent readied his gun, aiming it in the space between Liadain and the Shadow-person. "..So eager to fight..Vincent Valentine?" Liadain questioned, grey eyes digging into crimson ones. The man said nothing. "Oooh, silent but deadly, I like this one! His heart is so strong, yet so weak, and best of all, so much darkness looms within it!" The Doppleganger exclaimed, eyes glowing with excitment. "I want it! Liadain, may I have it? Oh, both him _and_ the heart look so _delicious_!" "..I have no use of it. You can have them both." Liadain replied. The Shadow looked ecstatic at this as it returned it's gaze back to Vincent. It pointed a sharp nail in his direction.

"Oh, I'm so grateful! That heart, it _will_ be mine!" Vincent, aggravated at his opponent's cocky attitude, got into his usual fighting stance. "You're wasting my time." He stated, a slight tone of anger to his voice. "Oh? Well, let's not waste anymore!!" With that, the Shadow dashed towards him, claw-like nails at it's side. Shotguns rang throughout the area as Vincent let out a round of bullets, each hitting it's mark- but doing nothing. He let out a grunt as he dodged a swipe from his opponent, just barely missing the claws. Time seemed to move in slow motion as he attempted to think of what to do- his bullets had no effect on this..this _thing_. Thinking quickley, he kicked at his opponent's side with such force that the Shadow tumbled to the ground feet away from him. Just as quickley as he'd done that, Vincent turned and aimed his gun at Liadain, who had yet to make a move. Fireing five bullets in her direction, Vincent could only hope that his plan would work. Liadain, having allready preconcieved Vincent's plans, dodged- but not enough. The bullets grazed what part of her face wasn't out of the way fast enough- one even managed to knock the glasses from her face. An amused look crossed her face as she returned to her usual stance.

"Very impressive. Maybe you are more then a pawn in this game, Vincent Valentine." She stated, beggining to walk towards him. She didn't even seemed fazed as a loud crunch emitted from underneath her boot. Her Doppleganger, recovering from the attack, stood up, staring at it's owner. "I'll shoot." Vincent warned, ready to fire at will.

"You'll do no such thing!" The voice of the doppleganger cackled in his ear. Before he could react, he found his arms being grabbed and moved behind his back, a large amount of force making him unable to move them. Cerebus dropped to the ground, giving Vincent a definite disadvantage. Struggling against his restraint, Vincent watched, helpless, as Liadain removed one of her gloves, getting closer to him. "What are you--" Vincent began as Liadain stopped in front of him. "I'm going to see what makes you tick." She replied, looking like a wicked child who'd just gotten a new chemistry set. Liadain placed her bare hand on to his neck, the closest bare patch of skin she could find.

It all happened so quickley, Vincent could barely remember. The next thing he knew, Liadain was on the ground, the entire sleeve of her arm gone, multiple small rivers of red trickling from the wounds. Her eyes moved from her wounds to Vincent's face, a look of pure hatred taking up the usual emptiness.

"A Monster.." She whispered, loud enough to where Vincent could hear. Appearing out of nowhere, her Shadow took a hold of Liadain's good arm, the two dissapearing into darkness seconds later.

And Darkness was what Vincent Valentine saw as he lost conciousness.

* * *

Letting out a pained groan as his eyes fluttered open, Vincent attempted to wake himself up. "You're okay!" A voice rang out, sounding both relived and ecstatic. He blinked as the first thing he locked onto was a pair of blue eyes. As his vision fixed itself, he found himself staring into the smiling face of none other then Siria. _Why..is she so worried? _The black-haired man thought as he pushed himself into a sitting position. But, that wasn't exactly a good idea- the next thing he was met with was a pair of arms wrapping around his neck in some form of a hug. "I'm so glad it's you, Vincent!" Siria exclaimed happily.

However, realizing what she'd just done, Siria quickley pushed herself away, doing it with such force that she somehow landed on her butt. She rubbed the back of her neck, utterly embarassed. "S-Sorry! I don't know what's wrong with me--"

"Did you see?" Vincent interuppted, looking at the girl. Siria blinked for a few seconds before claming down, her hands returning to her lap. She nodded her head, her smile dissapearing. "But..I promise I won't tell..." She replied, returning to her usual attitude. Vincent nodded his head, standing up.

_She was..scared...that's why..._

"Vincent! Siria!" A feeling of relief swelled up in Siria's heart as she looked up, only to see the tired, panting face of Kelia. "Kelia!" Pushing herself to her feet, Siria bounded over to Vincent's side, watching as the Wolf-girl stopped in front of them, her hands on her knees. She smiled up at them and waved, still attempting to catch her breath. "Hey!" She greeted breathlessly.

"How did you find us?" Siria asked, slightly dumbfounded. "It's not that hard...to find..a pair like you two.." Kelia began, standing up straight and flashing a victorious smile. "I just followed Vincent's scent." Her smile fell just as quickley, though, as she looked over her shoulder, making her way to Siria's side. "But..I kinda brought some company." She added, a 'my-bad' look on her face. Vincent and Siria looked at her, the same expression on their faces.

"You didn't." The said in unison, hoping they were wrong. The familar sound of motorcycles filled the area as three figures raced towards them, masses of black-clad, silver-haired figures riding on each of them.

"I did." Kelia replied simply.


	21. Finale

_**Chapter 20--Finale**_

There they stood, three against three, weapons drawn, staring eachother down. Kadaj, the obvious leader, swung his leg off of his motorcycle, his brothers following suit. It seemed as though Yazoo was looking for something- what, no one knew. "...She's gone." He stated, looking over at his younger brother. "That was a bad move on her behalf." Kadaj replied, smirking wickedly. "Because, you see..without Liadain here...you're ours." On the otherside of the battlefield, Siria hesitated. This would be her first real, full-blown fight..and as far as she knew, it was a fight to the death. Just the thought of it scared her.

"I'll take the annoying one." Kelia whispered, eyes locked on her opponents. "They're _all_ annoying." Siria pointed out. Kelia smirked at this and glanced at her companion.

"Fine. I'll take the _Big_ Annoying one." The two girls looked at eachother, amused. Vincent shook his head ever-so-slightly at this, fighting against a smirk. His eyes were locked onto Yazoo- it would only be fair if he took on the one with the gun. Even though he was quite tired from his fight with Liadain, he was still willing to fight.

The fight started with a simple step, everyone taking this as their que. Kelia and Vincent dashed towards their chosen opponents, while Siria stood there, waiting for her opponent to come to her. A series of gunshots emitted from Yazoo and Vincent as they began their own battle, both shots missing their targets- but just barely. Just a few feet away from them, Kelia dodged each and every one of Loz's punches, a smile on her face. Swinging her Keyblade at Loz's feet, she waited for the outcome- only to find her smile dropping as she let out a shout, falling to the ground in order to dodge Loz's attack.

Siria gulped as Kadaj made his way towards her, taking his own, good time. "Scared?" He asked, smirking as he clutched his Souba. Siria clutched her own weapon, trying her hardest to keep her hands from shaking. _You can do this, Siria.._She thought, breathing in deeply and closing her eyes. Kadaj stopped in his tracks as he waited for a response. He raised an eyebrow seconds later as a smile crossed Siria's face and she looked up at him. "You wish." With that, she launched towards him, Keyblade in her hand.

"Nice try..._pup_." Loz teased as he walked towards Kelia, who was pushing herself back onto her feet. Her ears twitched slightly at this, and a look of anger crossed her face. "Who..who're _you_ calling a **pup?!**" She shouted, going into her own version of "Beserk". Loz let out a surprised grunt as she raced towards him, attempting to dodge her next attack, but failing miserably. Kelia just about mauled him with her Keyblade, poudning the living daylights out of him. "Call me 'pup' again..and see what happens!" She finished as he fell to the ground. Brushing a piece of hair out of her face, she smirked, pleased with how she was doing. She scanned the battlefield, making sure her companions were allright- and the sight of a smiling Siria rushing towards Kadaj caught her sight. "Yeah! Kick his butt!" Kelia shouted, not noticing Loz behind her.

"Woah!"

Yazoo smirked as he dodged one of Vincent's bullets, quite amused. "..You missed." He taunted, looking at the older gunsman. Vincent glanced down at his Cerebus, realizing that he only had a single bullet left. "I won't this time." He replied, aiming once more at Yazoo. And he didn't- the bullet he fired landed directly into Yazoo's shoulder, making the Remnant freeze in pain. Placing Cerebus back into it's holder, Vincent ran into a sea of bullets, dodging each and everyone, ready for a melee battle.

The sound of metal connecting with metal was the only thing Siria could hear as she brought down her keyblade, connecting with Kadaj's Souba. "Please don't tell me...that _this_ is the power Liadain spoke so highly of." Kadaj muttered, a dissapointed look on his face. Siria glanced up at him as she pushed herself away. "..Power?" Kadaj smirked at the childish tone in Siria's voice. The silver-haired teen clutched his weapon as he scrutinized his opponent. " There's no use in worrying about it...because you won't be alive long enough to figure it out!" In the blink of an eye, Kadaj came rushing towards his opponent, making Siria a bit dazed by how quickley he moved. Thinking quickley, she did the same, running towards Kadaj. Instead of attacking, Siria guarded, moving her keyblade as quickley as possible to strike at Kadaj. The Remnant flew backwards, quickley catching himself. Pushing himself onto his feet, Kadaj's smirk fell.

"..Nice try.." He muttered, brushing off his outfit. Siria didn't even have time to react as Kadaj sprinted towards her once more, Souba drawn. A loud series of 'clang's rang throughout the battlefield, just about muting the sounds of punches and guns. "But you're still weak!" Kadaj finished, amused by the anger that crossed Siria's face.

The brunette let out a shout as she took her turn falling to the ground, finding herself staring at the end of a silver blade. "That will be you're downfall." The familar voice commented, his words drowned in venom.

_"Looks like we have a deal. Can't wait to kick you're butt again." _

"Hey! Freak in tights!" Kelia's voice called out. The usual feeling of relief and hope that took over Siria was drowned with determination as she attempted to peer at Kadaj's face. _No..I won't let anyone save me again! _She thought, thinking of what she should do. Her eyes grew wide as she noticed that Kadaj was looking away, an epiphany striking her. In one quick movement, she picked up her leg and kicked, making her opponent fall to the ground with a grunt of pain. Jumping to her feet, Siria switched the roles around, Kadaj now staring into the tip of her keyblade. "Brother!" Further away, Yazoo and Loz staggered to their feet, bruised, battered, and beaten. Kadaj smirked as he looked at Siria.

"You still lack.." With that, he dissapeared, looking as though he melted into the ground.

* * *

Siria and Kelia stared at the large, white door, Kelia looking slightly dissapointed. "Well.." She began, turning to Vincent. "I guess this means it's time to go.." Her face lit up as she rubbed her nose, flashing a wide smile. "But we'll see eachother again!" Vincent smirked as he looked away. "It's destiny." He stated simply. Kelia let out a delighted sound as she practically glomped him.

"You're the best!" Siria turned around, waiting for her companion to finish torturing the man. "See ya..VV!" With that, Kelia smiled up at her adoptive father, turned around, and bounded towards the door. "Time to go, Siria!"

The brunette nodded her head as she watched Kelia exit through the doorway. She turned to Vincent, a rather shy look on her face. "I guess this is goodbye!" She exclaimed, slightly nervous. "So it is." Vincent replied. Siria hesitated as she went to turn around, stopping halfway. "I'm really glad I could meet you, Vincent...and..y'know.." Vincent raised an eyebrow, waiting for the girl to finish.

Siria turned to look at him once more, a wide smile plastered onto her face this time. "I think Kelia's pretty lucky to have a dad like you!" With that, she turned and ran off, dissapearing into the doorway.

Vincent smirked once more as he turned around, remembering Kelia's words earlier.

_"Y'know..she's not so bad once you get to know her...I can tell she's kind of sad, though. I was a little confused at first as to exactly who she was, but I think I know now._

_She's __**his**__ sister!"_


	22. Friends in my heart

Hiya peoples. Long time no see, eh? Well, let's see here...I aplogoize for the long chapters...I just wanted to get out of that world as fast as possible..(sigh)...I NEED REVIEWS.

Enjoy.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 21--Friends in my heart_**

_"Riku!" A silver-haired boy watched as a figure ran up to him, the waves chasing after his companion's feet as she bounded out of the water. A young Riku sat on the beach of the kid's island, doing what any kid would do-relaxing. _

_"W-woah!" He coulden't help but to laugh as the girl fell face-forward to the ground, tripping over her own feet. The better half of him, however, was the half that made him make sure she was allright- though if she wasn't, her own clumsiness was at fault. "You okay?" He asked, bending down in front of her. The girl let out a tired groan as she picked her head up, sand falling from her face. "Yeah.." She replied, slowley pushing herself up so that she was resting on her knees. Running a sandy hand through her ridiculousley short, chocolate brown hair, the girl frowned, obviousley embarrased. _

_"So? What did you want?" Riku asked, standing up. The girl's face lit up, her Cerulean-Blue eyes sparkling with excitment. "Oh yeah! Riku, there's an alien on the island!" She exclaimed happily. The older boy raised an eyebrow, disbeliving. _

_"I know Wakka looks weird when his hair is wet, but still-" "No!" The girl's expression turned serious. _

_"There really is one! I saw it!" She hopped to her feet, taking Riku's hand in her's. "Come on! It was right over there!" She urged, pulling him in her desired direction. Having dealt with the girl's childishness for quite some time now, Riku was allready used to events like this. "I was in the water when I saw it. It was next to you're fruit tree, Riku!" She explained as she opened the door to the small, wooden shack that lead up to the bridge. _

_"I think it wanted one." She added thoughtfully. Riku chuckled at her innocence- first, she had no idea what a Paopu fruit was at this point in time, nor did she know what it was used for. Seconds later, the two found themselves on the mini-island. There were trees, allright, and the bent, Paopu Fruit Tree, sand, pieces of wood, coconuts..but no alien. "It's gone!" The girl whined, childish dissapointment raining on her parade. Riku let out sigh, shaking his head. He coulden't find himself mad at the girl- she even had him going for a second there. Just when he was about to tell her to come back down with him to the lower beach, his companion gasped, her eyes growing wide. _

_"Wow..Riku, look!" She tugged slightly on his hand, hoping to get his attention. The boy followed his companion's gaze to the sky. He said nothing as he stared at what his companion saw, wide-eyed and in awe. _

_"Isn't..isn't it a little early for shooting stars?" Even though the sun had just now begun to set, there, high in the darkening sky, was none other then a shooting star, flashing brillantly. The girl's grip on his hand tightened, making Riku glance down. A nervous expression crossed his face as he realized that they were still hand in hand, something that only couples did at moments like this. "Make a wish!" He looked over at his friend, whose eyes were closed, her head bowed. _

_"Can I ask or are you gonna do the usual?" Riku asked as soon as she was finished. She looked over at him, smiling widely. "I wished..that if I ever saw a real alien..or anything else amazing, ever again...that I was with someone I really care about! Like you!" She exclaimed happily. Riku's eyes grew wide at this, but to hide his surprise, he quickley looked away. "What did you wish for, Riku?" "...That's for me to know and you to find out."_

_

* * *

_

"You know what would be weird?" Kelia looked up from what she was doing, turning her attention to the thoughtful face of Siria. "What?" Kelia asked, tilting her head to the side. Siria stared up at the white roof, the usual sparkle in her eyes gone.

"If somewhere out there, there was someone else who was exactly like me. Looked like me, talked like me, acted like me...like..like a twin!" She exclaimed, the sparkle in her eyes returning. Kelia stopped as she began to turn back to her buisness, her eyes growing wide. Her face lost all color as she stared into nothingness, frozen. "Kelia? Is something wrong?" Siria asked, frowning. Jolting back to life, Kelia smiled and rubbed the back of her head nervousley.

"N-No! Nothing's wrong, nothing at all!" She quickley turned back to the object in her hands, a half embarrassed, half nervous look on her face. Siria frowned as she looked away, swishing the remaining liquid in the potion bottle she'd used around. "Y'know, you scare me sometimes.." She muttered.

"I better! Or else I'd be loosing my touch!" Kelia laughed, regaining her usual Kelia-ness. "Ok! Now close you're eyes and open you're hands!" Siria raised an eyebrow as she looked at her friend. "Who do you think you are, Santa Clause?" She questioned.

"You're such a party-pooper, Siria! Just do it allready!" Kelia retorted, frowning. This time, Siria followed orders, muttering a "Fine." as she did so. Feeling something small, yet slightly heavy for it's size, Siria opened an eye. "Happy..whatever!" Kelia exclaimed. "What's this?" Siria asked, picking up the little trinket and examining it with both eyes. There was a series of linked chains, leading down to what looked like a hand-made item. It appeared to be a crescent moon with flames on the upper back of it.

"It's a Keychain for you're Keyblade. Y'see, Keychains chance what a Keyblade looks and handles like." Siria looked over at Kelia, who was smiling. "For instance, this Keychain will raise how powerful you're Magic attacks are. Vincent said that it was due to what the keychain was made out of." "Woah...thanks!"

Kelia's smile grew as she nodded her head. "Anytime! Now, lemme show you how you put it on.."


	23. The girl with no name

Yet another chapter, up for your convinence. Excuse the randomness of this chapter, I just had to get it out of my mind.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 22---The girl with no name_**

"Well, look who's back."

A black vortex dissapeared behind a certain Red-haired Nobody as he stepped into a dimmed room, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked over at the chair whose back was facing towards him, a certain shadow-figure standing at the side of it. "Sssh. She's having one of her.._moments_." The Doppleganger called out, putting a claw-like finger to it's non-exsistent lips.

"Is that so?" Axel asked, smirking as he made his way over to the chair. "What's the occasion? She never brings you out unless there's gonna be a fight." He glanced down at Lidain, who was sitting in the chair, her eyes closed and all movement whatsoever stopped. By the way she was sitting, she looked more like a doll; but, it was hard to realize that this was a moment very few people had seen- Liadain defensless. A scowl crossed the face of Axel's shadowy companion. "There was..and oh, how wonderful that heart would'eve been..."

"That explains it. 'Gimme gimme' never gets, Daikirai." Axel taunted as he looked away. This was one of the very few times he'd been in Liadain's Room- or sorry excuse for one. She was never in here, and there was nothing valuable in here either- Liadain was way too smart to keep things laying around in a Castle full of people who hated her. _Well, not exactly full of, _Number 8 thought. In fact, he found it a bit odd that Liadain, since day one, had prefered to walk amonst the Undergrounders then the Abovegrounders.

"You're suspicions are useless." Axel looked over at Liadain, whose eyes were just now opening. A wicked smirk was plastered onto her face a she sat there, unmoving.

"I just had the most enticing vision." She commented, staring into nothing. Axel scoffed as he moved away from the chair, leaning against the wall opposite of where Liadain was sitting. "Which means something bad." He replied. Liadain's smirk fell as she looked at him.

"I could show you, if you like." Having learned of what Liadain could do, Axel put his hands up in mock-defense. "I'll pass. Keep you're daydreams to yourself."

"So? What happened? Did someone die?" Daikirai questioned, revealing once more her deadly teeth. "A pawn was eliminated by her own idiotic ventures." Liadain explained, examining her hand. "And it seems that soon, someone will betray me."

Axel shifted uneasily where he stood, looking away. "You have everything to lose and nothing to gain. If it's anyone in this room, I suggest you make you're move now, if either of you are brave enough."

* * *

A series of footsteps stopped, one by one, silence filling the white hallway. "..Do you hear that?" Sora asked, glancing back at his companions. Donald and Goofy stood still, straining to hear what their human companion could hear.

"Wonder what it is...?" Goofy commented, once he picked up the distant sound. "Hmmm..." Donald mused, tapping his foot thoughtfully. Trying to identify the sound was a bit harder then would be expected, mainly because of how quiet it was. It was very soft, and paused every now and then. "...Sounds like someone's crying!" Goofy exclaimed. There it was, a sound no one liked to hear. Tiny sobs emitted from behind one of the white pillars, which one, no one knew. "I wonder if someone's hurt." Sora stated, a worried tone ot his voice. A sniffle paused the crying for no more then a few seconds, the sobs resuming just as quickley as they'd stopped. Attempting to follow the sound, the three continued walking, glancing here and there as they did so.

Sora was the first to see the tiny figure, stopping in his tracks as soon as his eyes landed on it. Taking Sora's halt as que for them to stop, too, Donald and Goofy followed their companion's gaze. Sitting behind one of the pillars was the form of a small child, it's head buried in it's lap. Not much could be seen except for a pair of small, sock-less white and blue kid-sneakers. "How did a kid end up here?" Sora whispered, glancing at Donald and Goofy, who shrugged their shoulders. The three made their way towards the child, Sora bending down in front of the kid. "Hey..are you allright?"

"Go away!" The kid shouted, revealing the voice of a little girl. "Go away or I'll sick my Best Friend on you! He'll get really mad if you hurt me--"

"We're not going to hurt you!" Sora exclaimed, holding his hands up as if to prove he wasn't. "Right guys?" Donald and Goofy nodded their heads as the girl moved her head upward, just enough to reveal her eyes. She sniffled in response to this, her tears stopping. "W-Who are you..?" She asked, her voice absolutley miserable.

"Oh! That's Sora, Donald, and my name's Goofy, a'hyuck." Goofy introduced, his voice as friendly as possible. "What's you're name?" Sora asked, tilting his head to the side. The girl sniffled once more, lifting a small fist to wipe away a tear. She lifted up her head a little bit more, opening her mouth to say something. Her lips moved, but nothing came out. "Uh..what?"

"M-My name's--" Once more, her lips repeated the same movements, the only thing escaping them being silence. Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked at eachother, utterly confused. "I-I hate it here!" The girl exclaimed, her tears starting up again once more. "I-It's scary and weird and I c-can't say m-my name!" The older trio frowned in sympathy for the young girl.

"Hey! Don't cry!" Sora waved his hands hopelessly, beggining to get sad himself. "It'll be okay! You're lost, right?" The girl nodded her head. "Well..how about we help you find you're way home?" Sora watched, pleased as the girl looked up at him.

"What?!" Donald quacked behind him, not beliving what he was hearing. "R-Really?" The child whimpered. Sora smiled widely as he chucked a finger in his direction. "Of course! You'll be safe as long as you're with us!" "..O-Okay.."

The girl smiled softly as Sora ruffled up her hair, a small feeling of hope blooming inside her heart.


	24. Going Under

Vunderful! Another random chapter, so sorry. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 23--Going Under_**

The silence was broken by a grunt and the sound of metal hitting something dull. The dark figure did not move to protect her companion- she just stood there, violet eyes wide. The flaming-haired man attempted to catch his breath as he stood there, his green eyes staring into nothing. A smirk crossed the lips of the person attacked, despite the fact that the chakram was barely centimeters away from her ear.

"Very good, Axel. Very good." Liadain complimented, picking up her hands and clapping them together in mock-applause. Axel smirked as he released is Chakrams, looking down on Liadain. "You know me too well.." He muttered, shaking his head. His smirk fell as he held out his hands, his chakrams returning to their owner. Once more, he brought down his weapons with deadly accuracy. Instead the sound he expected, however, an electronic buzz emitted from the woman, making Number 8 look down in surprise. There were his chakrams, wedged right where Liadain's chest had been- and were now stuck to the chair once more. The image of Liadain became slightly distorted as she shook her head.

"Honestly, how stupid do you think I am?" 'Liadain' asked, looking up at a dazed Axel. "Trust is a thing few come by when it comes to myself, Axel, and you are not one of those people. Despite this fact, I belive now is the time for explanations, seeing as how I will have no longer use for you soon. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?" The red-haired nobody raised an eyebrow as he reached through the hologram, retriving his Chakrams for the last time. "Do you remember the first thing I said to you, Axel? Do you remember my exact words?" Liadain continued, her smirk remaining. Axel, however, stayed silent, glancing from Daikirai to Liadain.

" 'You're wearing a mask that hides you're true intentions, a mask that I can see through.' Those were my exact words. Though my abilities are slightly handicapped, I've always been able to venture deeper into you're mind then anyone else's." Even though it was just a hologram, those grey-blue eyes were still horrifingly empty, even now, as they stared into their companion's, searching for something.

"Because of that, I decided you would make a perfect companion, a perfect chess piece to my plan. But, why you, the misguided lonely Flurry of dancing flames? You see, It has always been you, Number 6, Number 11, and the Superior. Sadly, being around Number 11 simply made my stomach churn, and Number 6 is far too enigmatic for his own good. Meanwhile, I have far too much respect for The Superior to make him a puppet in my play." Why was she telling him this? Taking a step backwards, Axel shot a glare at Daikirai, who flashed a smirk in his direction. "You were perfect. Though you are my Elder, Axel, you allowed yourself to be treated as though you were nothing more then a child. But, after I began my plan, I realized that there was a flaw. When it came to Siria, you were far too..hesitant. Why is that, Axel?" Liadain questioned, tilting her head ever-so-slightly to the side. "Does she remind you of someone you once knew? An old memory?"

"..Shut up.." Axel murmured, looking away. "Roxas, perhaps?"

"I said _**shut up!!**_" His usually collected tone of voice turned to absolute anger as he clenched his fists, glaring at Liadain. "They say that eyes are the portal to the soul, Axel. I see it, too. His eyes were filled with pent-up anger, as her's are beggining to. Soon, her eyes will look the same as his. I don't belive you can handle that, can you? Seeing all of that..anger, sorrow, frustration.." A shudder of delight ran through the real Liadain, and the hologram followed the movement.

"...So sorry. I digress. Seeing you're hesitation, I later realized that, sooner or later, you would either get rid of me, or I would have to get rid of you. Knowing this, Axel...I'd like to know if you're willing to do one last mission for me."

Number 8, his face blank, thought over the woman's words carefully. What was the use? But, what would one last mission hurt? ...Who would it hurt?

Looking up, Axel let out an annoyed sigh. "What do you want me to do this time?"


	25. Report Number 1

Aaah..so sorry for how long it took me to update. I have no excuses!! But, I must apologize to all Axel fans. Really, he's one of my most favriote Kingdom Hearts characters, right up there alongside Riku, Namine, and Sora. So, please don't get mad at me for the very slight Axel-bashing in this chappie. As always, enjoy! (RR, please!)

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 24--Report Number 1**_

_A person who would cherish my exsistince...I can't even remember what you looked like..Mom.._

"Well...what a surprise.."

A series of footsteps died as an all-too familar voice rang out, surprising the two girls. Kelia, who had been walking backwards the entire time, noticed the anger that had flashed over Siria's face and quickley turned around, thinking of the absolute worst. "You...!" Siria shouted, her brand-new keyblade appearing in her hand.

"Now..that won't do. The name's Axel. _A-X-E-L._" The Nobody smirked as he looked over at the girls, the papers in his hands ruffling as he dropped his arm. "Got it memorized?" He seemed to take pure entertainment in receiting his favriote line.

"Nice line. How long did it take you to think that up? Or did you get some help from you're Boss?" Siria snapped, her voice surprisingly venemous. "Oh..you hurt my feelings." Axel retorted, placing a hand over where his heart should be located. The three stood in silence, Kelia still a little shocked that a girl like Siria even _knew_ how to be mean. Minutes later, Axel chuckled as he shook his head.

"You'll have to save getting you're butt handed to you for later. 'Cause..look what I have here." He waved the papers slightly, in a perfectly taunting manner. "A whole Report on both you..and that Keyblade of your's." Kelia frowned as she looked from her friend to the man they'd labeled as an enemy, horribly confused.

"_Me?_" "Why..why would there a be a _report_ about _Siria_?" The wolf-girl asked. "Please. Put the pieces of the puzzle together." Axel continued, crossing one arm over his chest.

"Why do you think she's been forgetting every little thing about her home? I bet you can't even tell us what it was called."

Siria shifted uneasily where she stood, realizing that she _coulden't_ name her hometown. "Exactly. There's a lot more to her past then you think. And this...could easily tell you everything." Axel looked from the papers to the girls, a mischevious expression on his face. "But I'm afraid you'll have to go on a scavanger hunt.." In one quick movement, Axel pulled out a card, holding it up in the direction of the door he was standing next to, and put a hand into the new-found light, pulling it out with no papers. He smirked once more as he glanced back at the girls, obviousley taunting them. With that, he dissapeared, leaving the girls by themselves.

Kelia shifted uneasily where she stood, looking over at Siria. "So..." An odd look crossed her face as she waited for a response.

"I just had some..some _freak_..hint on to the fact that my whole entire past was a lie." Siria stated, looking at Kelia. "And all the answers I need are in those papers, which are in some card-world." The two girls stared at eachother for a short while, waiting for the other to say something. Kelia smiled as she clenched her fist.

"And we're gonna go get them!" She exclaimed, determined to help her friend. Siria hesitated before nodding her head, soon after finding herself being dragged towards the door by Kelia.

Seconds later, a figure walked into the area, stopping exactly where the girls had previousley stood. "...She's really here.." The figure breathed, staring at the door. He nodded his head to himself, as if he were making up his mind, and entered the door, a smirk crossing his face.


	26. Deep Jungle

_**Chapter 25--Deep Jungle**_

A thick, warm breeze was the first thing Siria felt as the blinding light dissapeared, replaced with lots and lots of old (possibly rotting) wood. Slightly surprised at the incredible diffrence, she glanced around, taking in her surrondings. Lots. And Lots. Of wood. Vines poked out here and there, and the room was littered with broken items, giving the whole area an old, abondened feeling. Speaking of abondened...

"Kelia?" Siria called out, not seeing a single trace of her less-then-normal friend. She frowned to herself as she paused, attempting to remember what had happened. Crossing her arms over her chest, she tapped into her memory of the past 10 minutes. Silence filled the room-- almost silence, that is, save for the quiet sounds of bare feet hitting the wooden floor. Every now and then, a shadow would be cast on a wall, revealing a hunched-over figure, who would dart away just as quickley as they'd stopped. Siria, who had become aware of the shadows and sounds, paused, frozen where she stood. _If it's a Heartless, I'm sure I can take it..but it does seem big... _She thought, slightly nervous at the thought of having to defend herself once more, with no one to help.

The sounds grew closer..and closer...Until Siria, who was looking everywhere but behind her, felt something touch her shoulder. She let out a shout as she whirled around, falling onto her butt as she found herself face-to-face with a stranger. The horrofied teen stared into the tanned face of a grown man, who was peering at her as if she were insane. He titled his head to the side, confused at her actions. Silence took over the area once more as the two stared at eachother.

"...Y-You shoulden't sneak up on people like that! Hasn't anyone told you that it's rude!?" Siria snapped, her fear converting into anger. "Sneak? Rude?" The man questioned, frowning. "Rude! Rude!" He exclaimed suddenly, mocking Siria's tone of voice. The brunette scowled as she stood up, brushing off her clothes. "Very funny." She muttered. "Funny?" The man let out a series of questioning grunts, watching Siria closely. "So..can you tell me where I am?" She asked, attempting to be friendly.

"This place, danger. No, alone." He replied, shaking his head. "Well...listen, I came here with a friend, but I can't find her anywhere." Realizing that the man wasn't exactly willing to stand up straight, Siria bent down. "She has black hair, and eyes close to the same color as mine..and these two really weird ears sticking out of the top of her head..and a tail!" She explained, even going so far as to show him what she was mentioning.

"Like..like a dog..or maybe a wolf!" Once she was finished, a wide smile corssed her face, quite proud of her explanation. "Friend, wolf?"

"Well, yeah. Her name's Kelia."

"Kelia, friend. Somewhere, here." The man grunted, nodding his head. "Oookay..so, you've seen her? You know where she is?" Seeing her companion nod his head, Siria's smile grew. "Great! Can you take me to her?"

"Tarzan, see Kelia. Go, to her." 'Tarzan' replied simply. "Tarzan, take Sora." Siria's smile faultered as she tilted her head to the side. "Sora?" She watched as Tarzan nodded in her direction, shaking her head at his response. "No, I'm not Sora. My name's Siria." "Tarzan, take Siria?" "Right! Tarzan, take Siria, see Kelia!"

At this exclamation, Tarzan nodded his head, turning around and exiting the room, Siria following after him.


	27. Hand in Hand

So sorry! So sorry! Mir Verzeihen! It's been an entire month and five days since I last updated..! I was stuck in a Perpetual Writer's Block with this..I coulden't think of anything fun. And then School started, and I finally got my hands on _Eclipse_, which will probably consume most of my time on Weekends, which really appears to be the only time I'll be able to update. I probably won't be able to update next weekend, though, my Birthday is this week, so hopefully I'll get my hands on a big, shiny Xbox 360..mwahaha!

(cough) As always...GenieBen!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 26--Hand in Hand**_

"Show yourself!"

Gazing around the forest, a burly, yellow-clad man waited, listening closely as the sound of his shout echoed throughout the jungle. He wasn't alone; he knew this for a fact. Clutching his trusty rifle, Clayton, hunter-extroidinare, waited for his prey to reveal itself. "If you do not show yourself immediatly, I will be forced to take drastic measures..!" Clayton barked, spinning around as the sound of feet hitting the jungle floor resumed.

"I'd like to see you try." A voice rang out, making the hunter frown, dissapointed that he'd have to last yet another day without hunting. "This entire area is reserved for private studies, which means that you are an intruder. Show yourself!" Clayton snapped.

"Let me find my friend and we'll be outta here before you know it."

"Judging by the sound of you're voice, you're nothing more then a mere child. You're absolutley daft if you think you can survive this place on you're own." The Man laughed, amused. Nearly falling off of the branch she'd perched on, an aggravated expression crossed Kelia's face as she stared down at the hunter. "Who're you calling a_ child!?" _She shouted, leaning forward.

"You'd bett--" Her words died as something shadow-colored caught her eye. Before she could even turn her head to look at it, however, the figure rammed into her, both bodies falling from the large tree. Clayton, letting out a shout of surprise as a wolf-eared figure landed inches from where he was standing, clutched his rifle, aiming it at Kelia. "N-Not at me, you idiot!" Kelia snapped, jumping to her feet and scurrying to the hunter's side. The two watched as a figure formed in front of them, looking as though it was coming out of the ground.

"_Crap_."

* * *

A single gunshot rang throughout the jungle, scaring a small, mustached man out of his wits so badly that he rolled sideways off his chair in surprise. Grumbling to himself as he stood up, he didn't notice the Brown-haired woman exit the near-by tent, and was once more scared as she made her way to his side.

"What was that?" She questioned, taking one of the elderly man's arms in hand as he nearly fell over. "Oh...Daddy..where's Clayton?" Looking up at his daughter, the grey-haired man fixed his hat. "W-Why, I belive he said he was t-taking a walk, Jane, dear." No more gunshots issued from the Jungle- and yet, this didn't seem to make 'Jane-dear' any calmer. In fact, a worried look crossed her face as she looked down at her father. "Daddy, where's Tarazan?!" She sqeaked, her grip on the poor man's arm tightening ever-so-slightly.

"W-Why, right there!" Professor Porter pointed a skinny finger behind Jane, who turned, smiling in relief at the familiar figure. "There you are!" Her smile seemed to fall a little, however, as another figure appeared behind Tarzan, green leaves sticking from the stranger's brown hair.

"Jane!" Tarzan grunted, hurrying his way towards her. Motioning to the confused-looking girl behind him, Tarzan smiled softly. "Bring friend. Siria, friend, look for Kelia."

"Hiya." Siria greeted, smiling. "Um..Y-You have.." Trying her hardest not to laugh, Jane alerted the girl of her make-shift headdress. "Oh! Thanks..." Picking the leaves from her hair, Siria decided to attempt contact with _these_ people-- there was nothing wrong with Tarzan..it was just that..he didn't exactly seem to know how to communicate. "I came here with a friend, but--" And was swiftly interuppted by the Professor.

"W-wait..Siria? Dosen't that name sound familar, Jane?" Nodding her head, Jane looked from her father to the baffled girl. "Yes! Someone came by looking for you. He had...how long was his hair, Daddy? About to his chin, right?"

"Yes, very right, and it was silver, too. In all my ages, I've never seen a boy as young as he was with that color hair. T-Though, it did look good on him, didn't, Jane dear?" Raising an eyebrow as she tossed away the last leaf, Siria glanced down at Tarzan, who simply shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, it really did--oh, he had the _prettiest _eyes..such a handsome color...and he was really muscly, sort of like Tarzan, and he wore a tight, black and yellow shirt..and blue pants, too." Jane explained, smiling as she finished. Raising a confused eyebrow, Siria frowned. From what she could remember, she'd never encountered anyone with that kind of description.

Before she could reply, however, a loud yelp interuppted whatever she was about to say. "There...there aren't any Dogs or Wolves in the Jungle, are there?" She asked, turning to face the source of the noise.

"There shoulden't be...Oh! Was that the friend you were talking about? A Pet?" Jane's smile grew, but she looked a little worried. Siria frowned, an odd expression crossing her face. "Not exactly...Tarzan!" Realization dawning on her, Siria turned to the serious-looking man. "You know you're way around the Jungle, right? Do you think you can help me, just one more time?"

Nodding his head, Tarzan seemed ready to go-- Siria had to run after him, just to keep up.


	28. Something Lost, Something Gained

Boom-diggity-woom! All for you guys, the longest chapter I've written, I beliv, at a total of One thousand, Six-hundred something words!! Woot. I really have no author's notes, besides the fact that this Arc (Castle Oblivion Arc, for those of you who have forgotten) is just about over. It's time to celebrate!

Appre'cier!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27--Something Lost, Something Gained**

**(Sora's Point of View)**

I don't think I've ever been more confused before in my life. The little girl we found- we named her Kiddo, Donald thinks it's a stupid name, but I actually like it- she's just standing tere, staring at that door that won't open. I shifted where I'd been standing for a while now, looking over at Donald and Goofy. They were talking about something in low voices, I coulden't really make out the words. Probably trying to figure out some way to convince me to leave Kiddo here, which will never happen. I mean, she's just a little kid, all alone in this big, creepy place! What if Axel or the others were to find her? I held back a shudder at the thought.

Besides, It's weird- I feel so.._close_ to Kiddo, even though we just met. Like I've known her all my life. I feel like I have to protect her from something..but what?

"S-Sora!" The allready familar voice calls out, and I look over in her direction, only to find her stumbling towards me. She seems to dissapear, at least, until I feel a pair of little hands wrap around mine. "What's wrong?" I ask, looking down at her. Her big eyes are as wide as dinner plates, her attention locked onto the door.

Following her gaze, It seems as though I looked just in time- the doors flew open, a figure stumbling through it, breathing heavily. With a sudden feeling of anger running through me, I recognize what the Figure's wearing--the same uniform that Axel and everyone else in this castle wears, except this person has their sleeves rolled up to their elbows, and their black pants are visable beneath the cloak. It's a little surprising, though, to see the scrawny figure holding onto the walls for dear life- maybe they've allready fought? Either way, it's an up for me; the less fighting with Kiddo around the better.

"Don't move!" The figure snapped in the voice of a woman. I watched as she stood up straight from her crooked position, still holding onto the walls- one of her gloves are missing. I almost can't belive what I'm seeing: the woman's arms were a light tanned color, a few shades lighter then my own, but that's not the weird thing.

Her hands, which, if the science I learned back at Destiny Islands is correct, unless she has some kind of skin-focused disease, should be the same color as the rest of her, but they aren't. The single hand that I can see is a ghostly white color--a picture of the skelenton in our Science Room flashes into my mind, and I realize that her skin and it's bones are exactly the same color. Watching as the woman lifted her head up, I glance down at Kiddo.

"Go back..to where you belong!" The woman's voice calls out, and this is where I can't belive my eyes or ears.

I looked back at the woman to see the palm of her hand facing the now Four of us, her eyes locked onto Kiddo. "What're you--" Kiddo's voice interupts me, though, and I don't speak another word until a really long time after I hear her words. "Big Brother!" She shouts, her grip tightneing. And I can't belive my ears, because, a memory suddenly comes flying at me, a memory of another person who once called me that, a memory of someone I'd forgotten, someone that I've seen before, just a short while ago, and I can't belive my eyes, because it looks like Kiddo is slowley dissapearing, her small figure becoming tiny particles.

Most importantly, I can't belive my body, because I can't move, I can't reach out and try to save her, even though my brain is screaming at me to. Finally, I can't really belive much of anything anymore, because my eyes are getting really heavy, and darkness is blinding me, and the last two thoughts I can remember having are: "I'm falling" and "I've met her."

I've met her, I've finally met her. And now she's gone, taken away from me again.

* * *

**(Siria's POV)**

I can't control the anger anymore. You can't possibly imagine how much I want to run after her and knock that cocky little smirk off of her face, but I can't, because if I do, I'll more then likely maul the first thing that moves, which, knowing my bad luck, would either end up being a poor, innocent Monkey, or Tarzan. Or worse, that little man who was at Jane's camp...

So, as can be expected, my body resorts to the next best reaction. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, and didn't even try to hold them back this time. I just let them fall, rolling down my cheeks and hitting the mixture of dirt and grass beneath me. I probably look like an idiot, just standing here, glaring at the place where she just left a few seconds ago, part of me hoping that, maybe, the girl I once thought of as a friend is being carried off by a pack of crazed gorrilas, another part of me hoping that she'll come back, apologizing for the venom she just spewed at me.

_"You're just another problem, y'know that? I should'eve just let you get carried off by Kadaj and his gang. All of you're idiotic, cry-baby rants about how much you miss you're Hiro and how you wanna get stronger!"_

I'm not sure why, but I'm on my knees now, and I'm watching my gloved fists strangle a large clump of grass. I didn't ask for this...all I want to do is go back home, crawl into bed, wake up the next morning and realize all of this was just some sick, twisted dream.

_I just want to go home. I don't care anymore...not about Other worlds, or people who live on those worlds, just home.. _I thought, not wanting to hear what my voice would sound like right now. But..no, I can't stay like this. I can't be weak. Hiro's counting on me, and so is Mom and everyone else. Pushing myself to my feet, I tried to control my sobs, wanting to stop all of the anger and sadness I'd felt since I woke up in the Castle. Rubbing my eyes, I decide the best thing to do would be trying to find Tarzan. After Kelia's little exit, Tarzan had seemed surprisingly alert about something and had rushed off, grunting something about a "Friend".

"T-Tarzan?" I called out after clearing my throat. No answer. "Tarzan? Jane? _Anyone!?"_ I shout, raising my voice. The only response I get is the sound of birds flying away from trees, disturbed by my shouts. Rubbing my arms, I look around my surrondings, wishing that Tarzan had stayed with me. I've never been here before, and the closest thing to a Jungle that I've ever encountered was the Forest at home. Or, at least, the place I used to call home. The hatred towards that Red-haired, Chakram-weilding, Make-up wearing freak seems to fire me up, and before I know it, I'm practically running through the woods. Blind with fury, I'm not really paying any attention, and the next thing I know, I'm ramming into something hard, letting out a small grunt as I fall to the ground.

"Ouch.." I muttered, trying to pick up my hand to run my aching head with, but failing. "Can you do everyone a favor and watch where you're going?!" A voice snapped from an odd place--underneath me, it seemed.

Opening my eyes, I nearly have a heart attack as my eyes stare into a pair of teal eyes- a _very, very_ pretty color of teal, I might add. So pretty, in fact, I had a hard time looking away as I pushed myself up and off of my latest victim. Sitting on my knees, I watched as my companion moved into a sitting position, a gloved hand rubbing their neck. And, with a sudden shock, I realize that my companion is a boy, but that's not the biggest shock: everything about him- his eyes, his skin color, his hair color- everything about him is _pretty_.

Well, except for those slightly intimidating, well-muscled arms and tight-fitting shirt.

The boy looked over at me, his expression angry. "Running with you're eyes closed?" He questioned, raising a thin, barely visable eyebrow. Pretty darn close to the truth, but either way, I still don't like Pretty-Boy's tone. "No!" I retort, trying my hardest to come up with a glare of my own, and failing miserably. As Hiro always said, I was never one for being mean, unless I really needed to...

The boy's eyes grow wide as he examines me, and for a second, I thought his mouth was about to drop open. Instead, the boy smirked, looking pleased, almost happy. "I see you haven't changed at all." He comments, standing up and brushing off his outfit. "Still clumsy as ever." He adds, looking down at me and offering his hand. "Of all the places...what're you doing here, Siria?"

I guess that, at this point in time, my eyes were practically out of their sockets, a memory somehow popping up in my mind. Everything that was previousley worrying me is now gone, because I'm now confused out of my mind. _Riku, Riku, Riku, _a little voice chants, followed by _Home, Home, Home._

Taking Riku's hand, a sudden jolt of electricity seems to pass between us, but apparently only I felt it. And that's when a thought came into my head, and I realized something vitally important.

Riku knows what I don't. Riku can save me.

_"--her Knight in shining armor."_


	29. No Time to Think

**Chapter 28-- No time to think**

"Darn.."

Falling to her knees, Kelia let out an aggravated sigh as she leaned against a nearby wall, welcoming the cold. Cuts and bruises seemed to cover every patch of bare skin that was noticable, but they were small- small but plentiful. Obviousley, her attacker didn't mean to do any real damage.

_That thing was just playing with me._

Closing her eyes, the wolf-girl breathed in deeply, trying to recount all that had happened. The jungle, that shadow-thing that greatly resembled a Heartless, the Hunter's gun getting bent into a Metalic Pretzel, and...

"Siria...I wonder if..she's okay.." Looking over at the door, Kelia frowned to herself, wondering if she'd just sent the Newbie to her death. No, even Siria could take care of herself, right? But what if that Shadow-thing went after _her_? "Oh yeah!" With a sudden jolt of realization, Kelia bolted up, digging in the pockets of her outfit excitidley. Pulling out an old, yellowed sheet of paper, Kelia smiled to herself- at least she'd gotten out of that place with the very thing they were looking for. Fixing her legs so that she was sitting Indian-style, the girl began to read the neat, somewhat beautiful handwriting.

* * *

_**Report 010...Location: Destiny Islands...Day 25.**_

_With help from that Green-skinned Witch I wrote about earlier, I have stumbled upon a Paradise of Sorts. It seems as though Green, Brown, and Blue jump out at me everywhere I look. The air is light here, the scent of Tropical Fruits and Sea Salt is a constant reminder that I'm at an Island. But, Lo and Behold, what should I stumble upon on these Islands but a group of young children? They are still far from being Teenagers, and their sickengly sweet Innocence is enough to make me want to get rid of every one of them. But no, I can't do that._

_There are many of them, though the ones I've kept my eye on for the past few days are a group of Four. Two girls and Two boys, Two Brunettes, a Red-head, and a boy with Silver hair. The Brunettes appear closer then the others, and look shockingly similar, too. The only diffrence is the Female's hair is a darker shade then the Male's, and, as can be expected, her features are diffrent then his. I've noted that the boy is relativley over-protective of his companion, and there's good reason for it too. I can just hope that the girl won't accidentally Murder herself before I can see if she's the correct vessel for my project..._

_If my companion is correct, then one of these children-- I have my bet on the Silver-haired one--will be weilding the Keyblade in the near future. I have to act before that happens. One of the remaining three- as I have allready said, my heart (or lack thereof) is set on the Brunette- will be walking in the footsteps of a..slightly greater figure. Two sides to every coin, every light must cast darkness somewhere...the Other Keyblade, one that can only lead to Destruction, much as the prophecy fortells. It will have much more influence on it's user then the Keyblade of Light and Twilight; every ounce of hate and love, fear and joy is stored within the metal confines of the blade. She--or he--will feel it all, once they become one with the blade._

_The Keyblade's Exact Twin, an Exact Copy in every way imagined, used for _

_ill work. She'll have to deal with the pain andthe only way. I can never rest until_

_This is it. She's the one._

_

* * *

_"What...?" Kelia breathed, re-reading the last paragraph. The words were all smeared, a sure sign of old age. So..Siria's journey had started before she even realized it. And she never even knew...This one sheet of paper explained everything. The Keyblade, the Heartless, maybe even Liadain's intrest in Siria. But..there were still so many questions left un-answered. 

"Don't expect to ever see her again." An allready familar voice called out, alerting Kelia that she wasn't alone. Jumping to her feet and turning in the direction of the voice, the Wolf-girl released a glare in Liadain's direction. "And if you do..don't expect her to regard you kindly." Liadain added, her head tilted to the side in mock-innocence. "What do you mean?" Unable to keep eye contact with the woman, Kelia attempted to find something else to glare at. Due to this, she didn't notice the smirk flashing across Liadain's face. "What's with the sudden hostility, my dear pup? You were so much more willing to cooperate with Daikirai.."

"What did you call me!?" Her voice lowering to a growl, Kelia got into a fighting stance, ready for her next opponent. "Little Girls shoulden't be so _rude_ to their elders." Liadain retorted, making a quick movement with her hand. Opening her mouth to yell a reply, the pony-tailed female let out a gasp as her jaws slammed shut, followed soon after by her lips becoming numb.

"Mmm! Mmm!" Were the only sounds that escaped her throat as she clawed at her lips, trying to seperate them- and failing miserably. "As we speak, Siria is now in safer company. She's happier now. Regretting having ever met you, clinging tightly to her new companion. You wasted you're time, I'm afraid." Liadain explained, watching as Kelia froze where she stood, her hands falling to her sides. "When and if you meet again you will be enemies. She'll hate you as much as she does Axel...if not more."

_"That's not true! We're friends!" _Kelia attempted to shout, but her words were muted. Ignoring the girl, Liadain looked away, watching as a circle of darkness opened up in the ground, a pair of wolf-ears popping out from inside of it. Slowley, inch by inch, an exact replica of Kelia melted out of the floor, a wide, impish smile plastered onto her face. "Really, that was so much fun! The look on Siria's face was absolutley _delicious!" _The Clone gushed, her voice matching Kelia's exactly. "And this body..it's so easy to move in! So...young!" Twirling in Liadin's direction, the clone's smile grew wider, matching the movement of Kelia's eyes.

"Liadain, once you get rid of the girl, can I keep this one? It's such a _fun_ body to be in, much more entertaining then the Gunsman's body could have ever been!" What was going on here? A slight feeling of panic ran through the real Kelia's body as she let out muffled shouts. "Whatever you want, Daikirai." Liadain commented with a dissmissive tone, turning back to Kelia.

"Whatever you want."


	30. Sinister Showdown

So..yeah..not much to say this time. Neh, another Love-filled moment between Marluxia and Liadain. You just gotta love those two...or hate 'em. Either way, so long as you have an opinion, it's fine with me.

Before anyone says "I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR A RIKUOC FIC!!" Well, listen to this: If there are any scenes that one would conisder "RikuSiria", 'tis not my fault. Seeing as how a certain Compadre of mine is intent on making this couple a real thing...

As always, ENJOY!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 28--Sinister Showdown**

All of the fears..they're gone.

I feel..safe now...

A sudden, slightly empty feeling seemed to take over Siria as Riku released her hand, and with a sudden jolt of surprise, she realized that, for the life of her, she really didn't want to let go. The two had finally exited the World they'd met in and were now stopping to rest outside of the door, Riku sliding down and resting on the marble floor. Shifting uneasily, Siria tried her hardest not to look dissapointed.

"...Are you gonna sit down or just stand there all day?" Riku questioned, smirking up at his younger companion.

"Oh, y-yeah.." Taking a seat beside him, Siria could feel those pretty teal eyes watching her every move. "So..what're you doing here, Riku?" She asked, attempting to make a conversation. A thoughtful look crossed Riku's features, followed by that characteristic smirk of his.

"There's something I have to do. It might..take a while, though..." Glancing over at him, Siria attempted a smile. "Sounds important. I'm not getting in you're way, am I?"

"Not at all. In fact, I think you might be able to help me." Pulling her legs up and resting her chin on her knees, Siria tilted her head to the side curiousley.

"Really?" Nodding his head in response, Riku looked away, closing his eyes as he leaned against the cold wall.

"It feels like forever since we last saw eachother. It's good to see you're not sick anymore." Siria's smile fell as she watched Riku; She raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Sick?"

"Yeah. You left the islands because you were sick, remember? They said that all of the running around and heat made you're heart weak." Leaning forward with a sudden burst of energy, Riku peered intently at Siria. "..I've got so many questions. After all these years and no postcards or letters.."

Sick? The word didn't register very well in Siria's memory. Or Islands, for that matter. Riku obviousley knew things she didn't, so..was that really what had happened?

"I'm sorry..The place I went to was..pretty strict.." Siria lied, slightly dazed.

* * *

The only thing that registered in Kelia's mind was one simple word: Run.

She was running somewhere; where, she wasn't sure. She knew what she was running from, however- she was running from a crazed Woman bent on killing her off. Still unable to speak and breathing through her nose, Kelia took a sharp turn, the feeling of someone following her remaining. This Liadain woman wasn't going to give up anytime soon, was she?

"Now, really. I hate chases." Liadain's voice called out, and, with a quick glance over her shoulder, Kelia was shocked to find Liadain simply walking at her own pace, an aggravated frown matching the pure malice in her eyes. This woman was unnatural, for lack of a better word.

Turning back to the path in front of her, Kelia let out a shout that came out as nothing more then a squeal, ramming into something hard. "...Marluxia.." Liadain's voice grunted, sounding bitter. Ok, good. Whoever this "Marluxia" person was, Liadain didn't like them. Following her instincts, she dashed behind whatever it was she had just rammed into, peering out from behind it.

"It's nice to see you too, Liadain." A slightly melodious voice greeted- Kelia could practically hear the smirk in his voice. Glancing up at whatever it was she was hiding behind, the Wolf-girl realized it was a person, not a thing. Feathered locks of softly-colored pink hair was the first thing that caught her attention. The figure twisted it's waist so that he was able to glance back at Kelia- an even softer, slightly girlish face armed with a smirk greeted her.

"Ah. And who is this? A pet of yours, Liadain? Or perhaps you're next meal..?" 'Marluxia' questioned, paying no mind to the muted shouting coming from Kelia's magically trapped mouth.

"You've got to be kidding me, Marluxia. Is that really the best you could come up with? Now, get out of my way before I introduce you to a form of pain you've never met before." Liadain growled.

"Whoever said this girl's fate rested in you're shriveled-up, weak hands? What if.." Marluxia began, reaching behind him and pulling Kelia to his side, draping his arm over her shoulders. This little charade didn't last long, however- seconds after he did this, Kelia let out a shout of aggravation and moved away from him, shooting daggers in his direction.

"...Would you like to keep the Dog-Girl for yourself, Marluxia? If it would keep you occupied for the time being, then.."

"You're pushing your luck, Liadain. I suggest you speak more respectfully to your Superiors." Glancing from Liadain to Marluxia, Kelia attempted to weigh the lesser of two evils. These two obviousley hated eachother- but why? Who was the good guy, and who was the bad?

Well, seeing as how Marluxia hasn't tried to kill me yet...Kelia thought, examining the one closest to her. "Superior! Really, Marluxia, I can always count on you when I need a good laugh. Now, hand over the girl or--"

Letting out a small sound of surprise, Liadain's frown deepened as a figure appeared beside Marluxia. Kelia, however, simply watched, utterly amazed by the day's events. A relativley tall, blonde-haired woman placed a hand on her hip as her dark green eyes sent a glare in Liadain's direction.

"Oh, look who it is. The old lady's finally come out of her hiding hole." The woman exclaimed, motioning towards the Grey-eyed woman.

"Larxene..we have a guest." Marluxia murmered, making Larxene glance back at Kelia. "A whole party, eh? Well..I'm ready to kick some butt if you are."

"Number 12..we'll have to save this for later." Looking away, Liadain's frown turned into a defeated one. "..Get in my way one more time..and you won't be as lucky."

"Luck has nothing to do with it, obviousley." Marluxia sneered, smirking. A low growl issued from Liadain, who quickley turned around, aiming her opened palm at Marluxia, who, with a grunt of surprise, was lifted off his feet and flung backwards, slamming into a nearby wall.

Holy...

"Uh-H-Hey!" Larxene gasped, getting into an offensive position.

"You're next." Was the last thing Liadain muttered before her departure. Glancing around her, wide-eyed, Kelia attempted to make sense of what just happened.

Had the good guy just gotten his butt whooped? "Well.." Turning around, Kelia watched as Marluxia stood up, brushing off his cloak. "Kelia..I presume?"

"Um..What the hell just happened!?" Kelia shouted, finally free to speak.


	31. The Beggining of the End

**Chapter 28--The Begging of the End**

**MEMORY'S REVELATION::AREA UNKNOWN**

_"Before time is up, I need to tell you all a story. A story you all need to know."_

The soft, gentle voice rang throughout the area, the girl's word's echoing into the darkness. A single pillar stood amongst a world of nothing but shadows, 6 figures laying on top of it. At once, the four figures began to move, each one sitting up, one after the other. The first, a boy with spikey, chocolate-colored hair let out a long yawn, rubbing his eyes as he looked over at his companions. Beside him, a White-feathered, blue-clothed duck looked around his surrondings, while a brightly-clothed, darkly-colored Dog followed his companion's lead, gazing around the area. A groan erupted from a Black-haired girl, who forced herself into a sitting position, her silver wolf-ears twitching slightly. Far from where she sat, a Silver-haired boy shifted uneasily, trying to get his body to work correctly- as with everyone else, his entire body was numb. Looking over, he frowned as he watched his Brunette Companion bit her lip, her eyes shining with what appeared to be held-back tears.

_"Listen closely. I don't have much time left to tell you this."_

"N-Namine'?" The Brown-haired boy questioned, his voice groggy.

"Namine'? Who's Namine'?" The Wolf-girl leaned forward, looking over at the strangers beside her.

"For that matter, who are you!?" The Brown-haired girl spat, her voice shaking slightly.

"That's a good question!" The Duck quacked, slamming his feathered fists onto the marble. "I think we oughta listen to the voice, guys!" The Dog exclaimed, quickley interuppted by the Silver-haired boy. "Screaming at eachother isn't going to do much of anything."

"Who said anything about screaming at eachother, pretty boy?!" The Wolf girl shot a glare in his direction.

"He was just trying to help!" The brunette joined in.

"Wait a second! R-Riku?" The first boy leaned forward, wide-eyed. "Sora?"

"How do you two know eachother?"

"How do you know him!?"

"How come no one knows me!?"

"GUYS!!" Everyone stopped, their attention turning to the Dog, their eyes wide. "Whatever the voice hasta say, I say we listen to her!" He announced, silence being his only response.

_"...Once Upon a time, long, long ago, there lived a Woman. She was beautiful, and kind, and loved by all. Compared to the other adults, her heart was the purest- she never had ill will towards anyone around her. However, something very bad was about to happen to her, in the form of a weapon I'm sure you all are familar with."_

Namine's voice was gentle, soothing every soul in the area. The two brunettes leaned forward at the same time, intrested in the story, while the Wolf-girl searched the area for the owner of the voice. "The Keyblade?" The Silver-haired boy offered, gazing upwards.

_"Yes, the Keyblade. She was...granted a Keyblade, for reasons unknown. She didn't know how to use it, or what to do with it. She practiced, day in and day out, waiting for something to happen. But nothing ever did. After a while, the Man the Woman was in love with convinced her to stop using it. What good would it do her, weilding the Keyblade when nothing was going to happen? The Woman had always devoted her heart and soul to this man, so she listened."_

"Stupid.." The Wolf-girl muttered, rolling her eyes. "She must've really trusted him.." The Brunette added uneasily.

_"She didn't know that he knew what would happen if she listened. Days later, heartless attacked their world, and when the Woman tried to fight back, she coulden't. The keyblade had left her, and gone on to another. The Woman's heart was taken, but the man she loved survived. However, she had a strong heart, and two more beings were born."_

Their expressions shocked, each member of the group looked at one another, as if silently sharing their thoughts.

_"None of you will probably remember this story when you leave this place, but I had to tell you, I had to warn you. The Woman's Nobody and Heartless still exsist, and every one of you are in danger. They'll stop at nothing to get what they want. Please, try to remember. Try to remember this story. I have to go now, but...Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kelia, Riku, Siria...remember, you're hearts will always be connected, even if you don't remember meeting eachother."_

With that, Namine's voice faded away, leaving the 6 alone, her words echoing in their minds. "...What do we do now?" Sora questioned, frowning as he looked at his companions. "There's not much we can do, unless you want to jump off into a never-ending pitfall." Kelia replied.

"Gawrsh, looks like we won't hafta worry about that!" Before anyone could reply, however, all attention turned towards a sudden burst of light, everyone shouting in surprise as the light engulfed them.

* * *

**AN: **My apologies, this chapter was very rushed, so it's turned out rather mediocore. It will take quite awhile for the next few chapters to come up, mainly because we're reaching the climax of Part I of Let's Play Revenge. But I promise, the next chapters will be much longer then this one was, and filled with less talking. :P 


	32. Chapter 32

**To whom it may concern:**

**I'm so very sorry, but it seems as though I've squeezed as much out of this story as I possibly can. I'm retiring Let's Play Revenge, putting it to rest and throwing it where to belongs. I had a great amount of fun writing every one of these chapters, but I fear that, after close to a year of carrying on with a drawn-out plot and Original Characters who have become strangers to me, I can't bring myself to carry on. It's causing too much angst for me to even consider allowing this story to carry on to Part Two. I've grown to greatly dislike this story, and I've become bored with it, and an Author can't exactly write something that she dislikes, now can she? I apologize to any of the few of you who had hoped for Part Two. **

**If anyone would like to know how the story was meant to turn out, please PM me. Once again, I'm very, very sorry for wasting you're time on such a hopeless Fanfiction, but I thank you all for sticking with Siria and myself since the Prolouge. **

**Maybe, just maybe I'll re-do this story in the near future, though I highly doubt I will. Siria may pop up in future Fanfictions, though, so keep you're eye out for everyone's favriote angsty sibling. **

**Every single one of you have helped greatly in the works of this story, and I apologize that you're help has turned out fruitless. **

**To all of the 41 reviews, 1,430 hits, 4 Favriotes, and Five Alerts, ****Gomenasai and Arigatou. **

**Forever Greatful,**

**Kingdom.Tourniquet.13.**


	33. Wonderful Notice!

**To all the wonderful people who've read this story.**

**If you're still intrested in our darling Siria, please check my profile, where I've posted a message. **

**She and Liadain will be revived soon..!**

**(And possibly Hiro, if I can find some way to throw him into the mix.)**

**(Though you can just say goodbye to May Hikari, because I highly doubt I'll be able to fit her into another story.)**

**(Though her character will probably be used more...)**

**(Hah!!!)**


End file.
